Una visión de los mundos más allá
by Aku no Saiya-jin Kaiser
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si obtienes un puñado del elenco de la academia My hero y les haces ver otros mundos (one-shots) sobre un cierto héroe verde con el nombre Deku. Muchas cosas en realidad. Ven y únete a la locura de una reacción como esta. Prometo que disfrutarás esto. IzukuxHarem. T clasificado por seguridad.
1. Chapter 1

Tras haber visto historias de Jaune Arc como capitán américa, deadpool, etc. Decidí pedir le permiso a shadow gumball of death para traducir esta de Izuku Midoria en esos papeles claro modificando sus capitulo pero el crédito de la idea es de él y les recomiendo que lean sus fics están divertidos y también agregare algunos capítulos de mi creación

Así que siéntate y disfruta.

* * *

Neptunia

* * *

Un resplandor brillante brilló en una casa al azar.

La clase de héroe 1-A, algunos profesores, el grupo de Pussycats y Kouta llegaron.

Un adolescente de cabello blanco solo mira divertido mientras sus invitados intentan desenredarse.

Después de que lo hicieron, él habló.

¿¡Tuvieron una buena caída!?" El adolescente pregunta descaradamente.

"¿¡Quién diablos eres hijo de puta!?" Dijo un rubio, también conocido como Bakugo, mientras trataba de usar su quirk, pero sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando él no funcionó.

"Sí, tus peculiaridades se han ido hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Bueno también, no quiero ensuciarte la mano con tu cara. Pero moléstame lo suficiente y te pondré un vestido". El adolescente dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué deseas?" Pregúntale a un hombre adulto con ojos cansados, también conocido como Shota Aizawa.

"No te preocupes. Acabo de traerte a todos aquí para ver mundos diferentes". El adolescente dijo con calma.

"¿Mundos diferentes? ¿Pero no son solo teorías?" Lida pregunta sorprendida.

"Dijo el tipo con el motor en las piernas. Hay mundos diferentes. Todos están conectados a través de películas, libros, anime y otros similares. Es una forma de conectar el mundo de manera segura sin que los idiotas intenten controlarlos a todos". Explico el adolescente.

El grupo comenzó a susurrar a cada uno al respecto.

Los adolescentes fueron los más emocionados. Eso significa que sus personajes favoritos de su programa favorito son reales.

"¿Pero por qué estamos viendo a estos otros mundo?" Momo pregunta con calma.

"Solo por las mierdas y risitas realmente. Pero haré que veas el potencial de uno de tus compañero de clase en todos estos mundos". La adolescente responde con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién?" Todoroki pregunta.

"Mira a tu alrededor y verás quién". El adolescente dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos miran alrededor y sus ojos se ensanchan en estado de shock.

"¿Dónde está Deku?" Uraraka pregunta en estado de shock.

"No te preocupes. Él se quedó dormido en su cama. Congelé el tiempo para que no notara que se habían ido todo". El adolescente dijo mientras intentaba aliviar la preocupación en la habitación.

"¿Qué tipo de peculiaridad tienes para poder hacer todo esto?" Midnight, conocida Kayama Nerumi, pregunta en estado de shock el poder que tuvo este adolescente.

"No tengo quirk". El adolescente dijo fácilmente, haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño.

"¡Es mentira, Mierda!" Bakugo gruñe enojado.

"No estoy mintiendo. Mis poderes no son un capricho. Simplemente soy un dios. Y no, estoy diciendo que para ser arrogante, soy un dios. No lo sé bien, pero soy un dios. "El adolescente dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya veo". Todo podría decir en sorpresa.

"Ah, no te preocupes. No voy a lastimar a nadie a menos que jueguen con el tiempo. Pero aparte de eso, soy un amigo". El adolescente dijo.

"Eso bueno, supongo". Sosaki, Mandalay, dijo con alivio.

"De todos modos, me iré, así que toma asiento y mira los videos que configure". El adolescente dijo mientras chasquea los dedos y se fue.

De repente, la habitación resplandeció una vez más y todos vieron bocadillos, sillas y una gran televisión para ver.

"Supongo que estamos haciendo esto". Toru podría decir torpemente.

"Solo terminemos con esto. Quiero irme a casa". Dijo Aizawa rodando los ojos mientras todos se sentaban.

La pantalla comenzó cuando todos miraron la pantalla con asombro o preocupación.

Izuku no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió esto.

Pero sintió que era culpa de su CPU.

Siempre hubo culpa en un momento u otro.

Ser un campeón de diosas apesta a veces.

"¿CPU?" Mina pregunta en confusión.

"¿Campeón?" Momo pregunta mientras inclina su cabeza ligeramente.

"¡Diosas!?" Bakugo dijo con enojo y sorpresa.

"¡Creo que Izuku trabaja para lo más alto y luego los mortales en este mundo!" Jiro dijo sorprendido con un silbido al logro de Izuku en este mundo.

"¡Qué honor! ¡Servir no a uno, sino a más como su campeón! ¡Debe haber pasado por muchos caminos para lograr solo un título!" Lida dijo con asombro por su amigo.

"¡Qué genial! ¡Deku también es genial en este mundo!" Kouta dijo con asombro con estrellas en sus ojos.

Los Pussycats se ríen de Kouta como si estuvieran maravillados de los logros de su ídolo.

"¿Por qué es un gran Dragón aquí Compa?" Pregunto Izuku con una gota de sudor mientras miraba al dragón que les gruñía.

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos ante el tamaño del dragón frente a Izuku.

"¡Ese dragón es enorme!" Uraraka dijo en shock horror.

'Interesante. ¿Cómo se las arreglará Izuku con este dragón? Todoroki pensó para sí mismo.

"¡Lo siento, Izu! ¡Pero Nep-Nep estaba peleando y llevándolo aquí por error!" Compa dijo con reverencia apolítica.

Compa es una jovencita de piel clara cuya característica más notable puede ser el hecho de que tiene uno de los pechos más grandes que haya visto en su vida. También su cabello es de un color rosa claro cremoso que es algo largo y rizado a lo largo de los bordes usados con una diadema negra con una C parcheada en el costado. Sus ojos coinciden con el color de su cabello.

Ella viste una camiseta sin mangas de lana color blanco-tostado con cuello grande y mangas sin unir y botas de estilo a juego, pero con pequeñas cintas / bolas difusas en la parte superior. Compa también usa una falda a cuadros roja, una gargantilla negra con un corazón pequeño, calcetines de color marrón oscuro con volantes de corte de corazón de color rosa claro y, a menudo, lleva un bolso de cadera negro y botones en forma de corazón. Al igual que su diadema, tanto su bolso como el corazón en la gargantilla tienen un logotipo en C.

Los muchachos adolescentes tragaron mientras sentían algo apretarse en sus pantalones ante la figura y el atuendo de Compa.

Ella era demasiado hermosa en sus ojos.

Algunas chicas miran celosamente a Compa y su estatura.

"Su pecho es tan grande, si no más grande que Momo". Dijo Mineta con una leve baba bajando por su boca.

Que le gana un golpe de Tsuyu.

Los adultos se enfrentan con la palma de la mano en la adolescencia y Kouta esconde su sonrojo en el sombrero ante la buena apariencia de Compa.

"Así que fue culpa de Neptuno esta vez ¿eh? Puedo ver eso". Izuku dijo con un suspiro.

"Suena útil para esto". Tokoyami notó.

"Él es su campeón, así que debe ser útil para ver que las cosas van mal". Lida sugiere con calma.

"Tendría sentido. Las Diosas no son seres perfectos como se ve en los mitos y las leyendas". Medianoche dijo con un suspiro.

"Lo siento. Quiero ayudar, pero uso mucha magia para curar a Nep-Nep y Iffy". Compa dijo tristemente.

'¿Magia?' Momo pregunta mentalmente.

"Hmm, entonces en ese mundo, hay otros poderes que no son peculiaridades. Eso está bien". Dijo Pixie.

"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Nepgear y yo podemos tomarlo". Izuku dijo con un suspiro mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Compa cabeza.

"¡Vamos Nepgear! ¡Deja de hacer esto antes de que se acerque a la ciudad!" Gritó Izuku mientras preparaba su posición de combate y sus armas. Que solo eran guantes de metal y botas hechas para el combate.

Todos miran el arma de Izuku con sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado, parece adecuado para proteger sus manos y pies, pero también significa que sus otras articulaciones están disponibles para atacar.

Todo podría vagamente preguntarse si debería mirar las armas para que Izuku las use para canalizar su poder para un uso más seguro.

Nepgear se vuelve hacia él y asiente.

Nepgear es una chica de piel clara con un largo cabello lila-púrpura de casi la cintura de largo con pocos mechones sueltos de cabello largo que se curvan hacia abajo. Su flequillo generalmente se mantiene pulcramente cepillado. Sus ojos son un poco más oscuros.

Su atuendo casi se asemeja a un uniforme escolar que consiste en un chaleco blanco con forro púrpura que consiste en delgadas rayas blancas dobles. Una gargantilla blanca y alrededor de su cuello es una cinta de color amarillo pálido / ascot con una N en el centro. En su pecho hay una pequeña marca de color rosa, mientras que los bolsillos y botones son de color púrpura. En su pierna derecha tiene un cinturón blanco como un bolso y lleva calcetines a rayas rosas y blancos con zapatos blancos y morados muy similares a los zapatos de su hermana. En su cabello usa un botón de almohadilla de dirección única.

La cara de Lida se vuelve ligeramente roja a la chica en la pantalla.

'¡Linda!' Lida pensó con una mano temblorosa, pero afortunada para él, sin darse cuenta.

"Huh. Ella es algo linda". Denki dijo mientras miraba a la niña de arriba abajo.

"¿Está relacionada con Izuku de alguna manera?" Sero pregunta con una postura pensante.

"No lo sé. No parecen compartir ningún tipo de rasgos hasta ahora. Por lo tanto, puede deberse a amigos como una relación". Midnight dijo mientras ella comparaba los dos en la pantalla.

"Meh, estoy seguro de que descubriremos si seguimos viendo". Jiro dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dios mío. Ese probablemente sea el dragón más grande que haya visto". Nepgear dijo de un trago.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos tomarlo si golpeamos rápido y evitamos su aliento de trueno". Izuku dijo mientras su cuerpo volvía a brillar con poder.

"Eso espero. Dejamos romper la guardia primero". Nepgear dijo que su cuerpo también iba a brillar, pero los de ella eran más hervidos.

"Parece que ese resplandor es una forma de mostrar su poder. Con el brillo de Izuku siendo más audaz, significa que es más fuerte de los dos". Tokoyami dijo con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Parece que esa es la razón del resplandor. Pero, ¿qué significa ese resplandor? ¿Es la base mágica o la base de la fuerza?" Momo pregunta con una expresión de pensamiento.

"Estoy seguro de que no importa. El hecho de que puedas verlo significa que sabes cuán peligrosa es esta versión de Izuku". Aizawa dijo malhumorado.

Pero los adultos miran a Izuku con asombro.

Mientras que el resplandor de los adolescentes parece pequeño, pero para ellos, que tenían más experiencia en la batalla y sabiduría, Izuku solo está rebosante de poder que puede igualar una experiencia de poder pro héroe.

'¿Cuán poderoso es este Izuku?' Presente Mic pensó con el ceño fruncido.

"Entiende. Iré primero". Izuku dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el dragón y comenzaba a gemir con sus ataques de guardia.

Sus puños se movían a una velocidad tan alta que sus brazos estaban borrosos y sus patadas golpeaban más fuerte que un camión.

La clase estaba maravillada del poder de Izuku. ¡No era como su Cuello de ave en absoluto!

Kouta tenía estrellas en los ojos al ver que su ídolo luchaba contra una cabeza de dragón para proteger su hogar y sus seres queridos.

Todos podían sentir un poco de orgullo hincharse en su pecho ante la exhibición de poder.

'Un día pronto, Izuku puede alcanzar ese poder. Y estaré muy orgulloso cuando lo haga. Todo podría pensar con una sonrisa suave.

El dragón rugió de dolor antes de tratar de pisotearlo, pero Izuku se apartó del camino antes de saltar a su cara y comenzó a llorar desde allí, haciendo que el dragón gritara de dolor.

Nepgear aparece detrás del dragón con su espada y comenzó su propio ataque de guardia, haciendo un daño más efectivo.

El dragón gruñe y se concentra en Izuku, quien retrocede cuando lo ve tratar de arañarlo.

"Ah, hombre, parece mear". Mina dijo sorprendida mientras el dragón gruñía y miraba a Izuku.

"No, realmente. Pensé que estaba de buen humor". Jiro dijo sarcásticamente.

Izuku aterrizó en el suelo y levantó la vista y vio que a pesar de todos los golpes que estaban aterrizando, apenas lo estaban lastimando en absoluto.

Entonces, Izuku decidió que necesitaban sacar sus armas grandes.

"¡Nepgear! ¡Necesitas transformarte en tu HDD! Su cuerpo es demasiado grueso para que sigamos atacando al azar". Izuku dijo mientras bloqueaba un aliento de trueno, hiriéndolo mucho.

Izuku tose algo de sangre en dolor.

"¡Vamos, maldito Deku! ¡Si te va a patear el culo una lagartija de tamaño grande, entonces no te molestes en ser un héroe!" Bakugo grita enojado.

"¡Sí, puedes ganar a Deku!" Uraraka anima a su amiga.

"¡Vamos! ¡Tienes esto!" Kouta también saludó.

El grupo los mira divertidos antes de volver a la pantalla.

Todos los ojos se ensanchan en estado de shock mientras Izuku mira hacia ellos y levanta un pulgar como si los hubiera escuchado.

"¿D-él solo?" Sero comenzó en estado de shock.

"¡Creo que lo hizo!" Mina dijo con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Cuarto pared rota". El presente Mic murmura para sí mismo suavemente.

"¡Entendido!" Nepgear dijo mientras ella saltaba hacia atrás y su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse en un resplandor mientras su cuerpo cambiaba.

Su cabello se vuelve más brillante con un ligero tono rosado añadido y se alarga hasta las rodillas, mientras que el flequillo y las partes laterales delante de las orejas también se alargan. Sus ojos se vuelven de color azul brillante y su pinza de pelo ahora es una pieza blanca redonda con un centro azul. Nueva forma Nepgear que consiste en un atuendo negro al estilo bikini con partes de piezas resplandecientes moradas y azules más pequeñas. La parte superior / del pecho está conectada alrededor del cuello, mientras que los guantes y las botas están por encima del codo y la rodilla. La pieza de cabello es negra.

"... Se ve bien eso". Denki dijo después de un rato.

"¡Amigo!", Dijo Kirishima con una gota de sudor.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todos lo estábamos pensando!" Denki dijo con su mano en el aire en sumiso.

Lida estaba sonrojada aún más fuerte en la belleza de Nepgear ahora.

'Oh, cómo me gustaría conocerte. ¡Te hubiera preguntado si pudiéramos tener una cita! Lida pensó con un suspiro.

Izuku sonríe a Nepgear, feliz de transformarse y parecer más fuerte que lo normal en su forma de HDD.

"¡Ahora deja que rompa su guardia!" Izuku dijo mientras decidía ponerse serio, su poder llegaba al treinta y nueve por ciento de su poder.

"Sí. ¡Suéltalo, hermano!" Nepgear dijo mientras preparaba su espada, que parecía cambiar también de forma y lanzarse al dragón.

"¡Así que SON hermanos! ¡Eso es una sorpresa!" Midnight dijo en sorpresa.

"Hmm, supongo que Izuku es el hermano mayor si la forma en que se porta frente a su hermana". Todo podría decir con su sonrisa habitual.

"Estableciendo un buen ejemplo y siendo un modelo para ella. Gana diez puntos en el sistema de respeto Pussycats". Tigre dijo asintiendo.

"Su hermana está caliente". Dijo Mineta con una ligera baba.

"Prueba cualquier cosa y te mataré". Bakugo dijo con un gruñido.

Mineta se estremece y se calla ante la amenaza del bombardero rubio.

Izuku salta al aire y cae con las piernas sobre la cabeza del dragón, haciendo un gran daño con cada golpe, pero el dragón está demostrando ser más fuerte de lo que parece.

"Dios mío. Puedo ver por qué Neptuno tuvo un momento difícil con este. Bajamos mucho el punto de guardia, pero sigue en pie". Nepgear dijo mientras bloqueaba el ataque del dragón con su ataque de garras.

"¡Entonces déjate golpear con nuestro ataque EXE!" Izuku dijo mientras aterrizaba junto a Nepgear.

"¿Ataque EXE?" Todos preguntan en confusión.

"¿Es eso algún tipo de ataque especial?" Kouta pregunta con la cabeza inclinada.

"Supongo que sí." Mandalay dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya veo. Eso puede funcionar. De acuerdo, ¡hazlo!" Nepgear dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella e Izuku cerraban sus ojos. De repente, un pequeño destello de Izuku y Nepgear aparece con expresión seria mientras el mundo parece transformarse a su alrededor y aparece un título.

[Disparo combinado de hermano y hermana]

"No es el mejor nombre, pero servirá". Dijo Mina con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"No sé. Me parece lindo". Toru dijo alegremente mientras se sacudía de un lado a otro.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Me gusta mucho". Tsuyu dijo con la cabeza inclinada.

Pero por dentro, estaba imaginando a sus hermanos haciendo un ataque combinado entre ellos.

Alegra su corazón al pensarlo.

"¡Deja que termine este Nepgear!" Izuku dijo mientras convocaba un círculo de energía en sus palmas.

"¡Sí! ¡Deja que termine!" Nepgear dijo mientras apuntaba con su espada hacia el dragón, quien estaba cargando contra ellos, e Izuku salta detrás de ella y comenzó a alimentar su arma con poder.

"100% de carga de maxiume!" Nepgar dijo mientras el dragón se acercaba, se movía resplandeciente con el mayor ataque de poder.

"¡Vamos más allá! ¡Plus Ultra!" Izuku dijo mientras comenzaba a alimentar más energía.

"¡HA! ¡Eso se le pega incluso en otro mundo!" Dijo Mina felizmente.

"Eso es extraño. No pensé que ese lema sería en este mundo también". Todoroki dijo sorprendido.

"Y el hecho de que Deku está sobrecargando el ataque es extraño también. Por lo general, es más cuidadoso con sus ataques". Dijo Uraraka con una gota de sudor.

"Adivina en este mundo, él es más como un hombre. ¡Ahora ese varonil!" Kirishima dijo con muchas lágrimas.

Todo el mundo se pone triste, pero ignóralo a favor para ver cómo termina esto.

"¡Hermano B! ¡Va a explotar!" Nepgear dijo con miedo que su arma estaba llegando a ser crítica mientras el dragón disparaba un rayo de trueno que era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir un bloque completo.

"¡Ahora fuego!" Izuku dijo de repente mientras agarraba a Nepgear por detrás y la rodeaba con sus brazos y sus brazos en su arma para mantenerla en su lugar.

"R-¡correcto!" Nepgear dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo, disparando un láser más grande al dragón y dominando el rayo del trueno con facilidad y golpeando al dragón.

El cuerpo del dragón se convierte en polvo cuando golpea.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!" Sorpresivamente Todoroki gritó eso.

"¡Eso fue jodidamente enorme!" Bakugo dijo en estado de shock y sintiéndose insultado por el hecho de que Deku, de otro mundo, podía dominarlo.

"Ahora ese exagerado si alguna vez he visto uno". Tomoko, antes conocida como Ragdoll, dijo en estado de shock.

Una vez que terminó el golpe, Izuku y Nepgear se dieron un alto cinco.

"¡No te metas con este ataque combinado de hermano y hermana!" Nepgear anima alegremente.

"¡Sí!" La alegría de Izuku y el mundo vuelven a la normalidad.

"A los hermanos les encanta. No hay nada más hermoso". Aoyama dijo con una pose.

Todos lo ignoran, pero están de acuerdo con su declaración.

"¡Sí! ¡Ge-Ge e Izu ganaron!" Compa vitorea por el lado felizmente.

"Olvidé que ella estuvo aquí por un momento". Momo dijo sorprendida.

"Yo también lo hice." Dijo Uraraka, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

"Sí. Parece que Nepgear está cada día mas fuerte. Puede que tenga que retirarme temprano si es así de fuerte". Izuku dijo con una sonrisa.

Nepgear se da vuelta y se sonroja ante los elogios.

"Aw ~. ¡Ella se avergüenza!" Hagakure brote dulcemente.

"Ella no debe ser utilizada para elogiar así desde Izuku". Iida dijo con un 'hmm'.

"Eso extraño. Conociendo a la puta Deku, él la echaría de menos". Bakugo dijo sorprendido.

"No deben pasar mucho tiempo juntos entonces". Momo dijo con su brazo cruzado.

"Vamos a seguir mirando antes de saltar a la conclusión". Todo podría decirse, el sudor cayó en lo mucho que sus estudiantes se metieron en esto hasta ahora.

"Yo-yo no soy tan fuerte como tú hermano. Pero estoy agradecido de que pienses tan bien de mí". Nepgear dijo tímidamente.

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora, vamos, asegúrate de que IF y Neptune estén bien". Izuku dijo mientras él le revolvía el pelo y comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad.

"¡Espera por mí! ¡Quiero ver a Nep-Nep y a Iffy también!" Compa gritó mientras ella seguía rápidamente a Izuku.

'¡Es tan linda!' Pensé que los chicos en la habitación.

Pixie-bob se quejaba de cuán linda era Compa para ella.

'¡La vida es tan injusta!' Pixie-bob, aunque con lágrimas de anime bajando por su rostro.

Los miembros de Pussycats sudaron a su amigo, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Nepgear se quedó atrás un poco, pero ella estaba pañetando el aire en victoria.

¡Mi hermano mayor me está dando más cuenta! ¡SÍ!' Nepgear se animó mentalmente porque estaba feliz de que Izuku le prestara más atención.

Siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo y limpiando Neptune y el desorden de la otra CPU. También ayuda a enseñar y elevar los otros candidatos de CPU para cumplir sus roles para el futuro. Pero ahora estaba empezando a llamar la atención de su hermano lentamente.

"Ya veo. Izuku tiene mucho más en su plato de lo que originalmente pensamos". Momo dijo sorprendida al deber de Izuku.

"Eso no es sorprendente ya que Deku siempre hace lo que puede para ayudar a todos". Dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa comprensiva a Iida, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Como sus dos mejores amigos, pueden asumir con seguridad que lo conocen mejor que la mayoría.

Entonces no les sorprende cuando Izuku está haciendo todo lo que puede para ayudar con la CPU.

Ella alegremente sigue detrás de los dos con un salto en su paso.

(FIN)

"Bueno, eso fue una cosa. Tenemos mucho más para ver". Denki dijo efectivamente.

"Supongo. Espero no quedarnos aquí para siempre". Aizawa dijo con un suspiro de neumático.

"Meh. Ese niño dijo que el tiempo está congelado en casa, así que por ahora estamos bien". Presente Mic dijo alegremente.

"Sí, vamos a disfrutar esto y aprender lo que podamos. Estoy seguro de que podemos usar algunos de estos mundos para mejorar el nuestro de alguna manera". Medianoche dijo mientras tomaba una lata de refresco y la abría.

"Espero que salga mal". Aizawa dijo con otro suspiro.

* * *

¡Y punto!

Espero que disfrutes esto y cualquier historia futura por venir.

También tomo la sugerencia y la idea que pueda tener para esta historia.

Ya sea cruces, AU o incluso una mezcla de ambos, estoy listo para escucharlo.

De todos modos, buenas y que tengas un buen día o noche depende


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui otro capitulo espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios eso me motiva a seguir con la traducción

* * *

Outlast.

* * *

Todos charlaban sobre lo que ven y formulan teorías sobre cómo son estos mundos.

"Todavía no puedo creer que Izuku viva tantas vidas y el potencial que tiene en ellos". Iida dijo.

"¡Lo sé! Te hace pensar en cuán poderoso puede llegar a ser nuestro Izuku, ¿no?" Mina dijo con una risita ante la idea de un divino Izuku.

"Eso plantea una pregunta. ¿Veremos a Izuku como un villano?" Todo podría preguntar con preocupación fruncir el ceño.

Todos miran a All Might por unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"¿Izuku? ¿Cómo un villano?! ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído!" Sero dijo con una risa a punto de reventar.

"Sí. Izuku es demasiado bueno para ser un tipo malo". Denki dijo con una sonrisa.

"...Es posible." Momo dijo con un estremecimiento.

"¿Espera qué? Momo, en realidad no puedes pensar que es un mundo en el que Izuku sería un villano ¿verdad?" Mina pregunta con un rosal.

"... Sí. Todo lo que se necesita es un mal día después de todo". Dijo Momo con una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

"..." Nadie dijo nada a lo que Momo dijo, pero sintieron que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Es imposible para Izuku, dulce y amable Izuku ser un villano, ¿verdad?

Debería. Deben saber que no es posible.

Entonces, ¿por qué sienten que están agradecidos de que Izuku no sea un villano?

¿Por qué sienten que el temor se arrastró en su espina dorsal al pensarlo?

"Bueno, lo que sea. Incluso si Deku fuera un villano, cualquier villano fallaría en algún momento. Así que no sería diferente. Así que veamos el siguiente video". Bakugo dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se volvía hacia la pantalla.

Todos solo asintieron y se volvieron hacia la pantalla, agradecidos de que había algo que les hiciera olvidar esta peligrosa línea de pensamiento.

Por ahora al menos.

La pantalla comenzó a funcionar.

La pantalla muestra una correa de Izuku de diecinueve años en una silla y parece estar aturdido.

"Bueno, mierda. Ya estamos en una mierda fuerte". Denki dijo ya que no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

Izuku llevaba una camisa verde con una chaqueta sin mangas marrón y pantalones color canela puestos. Una cámara de video también estaba en su regazo.

Un calvo sin camisa aparece a la vista, murmurando algunas palabras hasta que ve la cámara.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿está desnudo?" Mina pregunta con horror.

"Y atrapó a Izuku. Eso no está bien. No es bueno en absoluto". Jiro dijo con una leve mirada a la pantalla hacia el hombre.

"Oh... ¡películas caseras! ¡Esto nos dará la oportunidad de hablar!" El hombre dijo felizmente mientras lo abría y lo colocaba en el fregadero.

'¡Oh Dios! ¡Vas a grabarme como tutor! ¡Qué gran idea! ' Izuku pensó sarcásticamente mientras trataba de volver a orientarse.

"¿Es, es Izuku, y dijo eso?" Mina pregunta, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

"De hecho, lo hizo. Pero estaba en su mente". Iida dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, pero él estaba más preocupado por lo que le sucedía a su mejor amigo.

"Huh. No pensé que lo tenía en él". Mina dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Quién sabía que recibir un golpe directo a un cráneo puede deshabilitarlo por tanto tiempo?

Este hombre era fuerte antinatural.

"Recibir un golpe en el cráneo duele. Me gusta mucho". Midnight dijo con una mueca de dolor.

"¿Por qué no está usando su Quirk? Podría fácilmente liberarse si lo hace". Uraraka pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"No olvides que ES un mundo diferente. Podría haber un mundo en el que no existan las extravagancias o quizás ni siquiera las tenga". Aizawa dijo con un suspiro, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al hombre que tenía las pelotas para tocar a su alumno.

'Si ese hombre hace algo, le pediré a ese niño que me lo traiga para que lo mate'. Aizawa pensó oscuramente.

"Ya veo. Espero que Deku esté bien si no tiene un Quirk". Dijo Uraraka con preocupación frunciendo el ceño.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que todo podría temblar ante lo que estaba viendo. Estaba temblando de rabia lo que hizo que su pelea con Nomu se viera tranquila en comparación.

Izuku vio que el hombre iniciaba el fregadero y se limpiaba un poco.

Izuku bajó la mirada hacia la correa y comenzó a luchar cuando finalmente se volvió a orientar.

Mientras Izuku forcejeaba, vio un par de zapatos: menos pies aparecieron.

"Oh dios, él está desnudo". Dijo Mina con su rostro pálido en su rostro rosado.

'Oh no.' Izuku pensó con una expresión de miedo.

"Ya sabes, me preocupaba cuánto tiempo has estado pasando con el padre Martin". Dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña mesa llena de herramientas no tan amigables.

"Espero que no hayas dejado que te confunda con su santo y luego la biblia golpea". El hombre dijo que parecía estar mirando sus herramientas.

"Por supuesto no." Susurró Izuku, su voz era ronca por la falta de agua con toda su carrera.

"Parece que Izuku está en una mierda más profunda de lo que pensamos". Sero dijo de un trago.

"¿Cómo se metió Izuku en esta situación? Es como si simplemente entrara al infierno sin darse cuenta". Pixie pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo sé. Pero me preocupa mucho". Mandalay dijo con un escalofrío.

"No le agradezco al hombre. Pero a veces me preocupa quizás un poco loco". El hombre dijo con tono educado.

"Hola olla, conoce al ganado". Izuku dijo simplemente mientras el hombre ponía un gran cuchillo en su garganta, haciendo que Izuku se pusiera nervioso y lo encerrara.

Todos se rieron de las palabras de Izuku antes de tragar la gran espada en la garganta de Izuku.

"Es realmente comprensible. Cuando las personas se asustan, quieren volverse hacia Dios desde que murió en el estrado de oro. Ahora estamos más en la fe concreta". El hombre dijo simplemente mientras caminaba hacia sus herramientas.

"Tienes que robar a Paul para pagarle a Peter. No hay otra manera realmente. Asesinato es la forma más simple, pero ¿qué pasa cuando todo el dinero se ha ido?" El hombre dijo que parecía estar más preocupado por encontrar la herramienta adecuada para usar en Izuku.

"De qué diablos estás hablando." Izuku dijo mientras intentaba escabullirse una vez más, pero su recta ya no estaba.

"Estoy de acuerdo. No estoy siguiendo nada de esto". Sato dijo con un frunce de confusión.

"Probablemente lo mejor es que no entiendas". Present Mic dijo con una gota de tras de su nuca.

Él estaba fallando como un pez en este punto.

"¡El dinero viene de la fe! Y para eso estoy aquí, para hacerte creer". El hombre dijo simplemente mientras miraba los dedos de Izuku antes de alejarse hacia un lado y sacar un gran par de tijeras del inodoro.

"Oh, sí. Solo saca un par de tijeras gigante del inodoro". Izuku dijo con un trago mientras el hombre caminaba hacia él, abriendo sus manos y llevándolo a la mano de Izuku.

"No lo haría ..." comenzó Tokoyami, sus ojos empezando a llenarse de ira.

Pero Pixie cubre los ojos de Kouta y Tiger se tapa las orejas.

El hombre bloquea la vista de lo que le está haciendo a la mano de Izuku, pero se basa en el grito que se arranca de la garganta de Izuku y en los sonidos de la carne que se corta.

Eran las veinte y veinte de lo que el hombre estaba haciendo.

Todos temblaban al oír a Izuku gritar de dolor.

El ruido se quemó en sus mentes ya que no estaban acostumbrados a la fuerte voluntad de Izuku gritando de dolor como este.

All Might podían tener vapor saliendo de su cuerpo y su puño apretado de ira.

NUNCA había sentido odio y ganas de matar a alguien antes.

Le asustaba sentirse así, pero en el fondo le importaba que su hijo sufriera y no podía hacer nada.

"Ese tipo solo está enfermo". El presente Mic dijo gruñendo.

Una habitación llena de héroes, incapaz de ayudar a alguien con dolor y que necesita ayuda.

Esa frustración en gran medida, pero simplemente se sentaron y miraron, esperando y rezando para que Izuku estuviera bien al final de esto.

Pero algunos de ellos contuvieron las lágrimas ante el dolor de Izuku que sonaba a gritos.

Bakugo temblaba de ira por el sonido.

La visión de Izuku se oscureció cuando el hombre habló de nuevo.

"¡Estás prestando atención!" El hombre pregunta en voz alta mientras golpea a Izuku para evitar que se desmaye del dolor.

"¡No te atrevas a desmayarte! ¡Todavía hay mucho más que absorber!" El hombre silbó cuando comenzó a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Izuku por otra parte como lo hizo con la primera.

Izuku gritó de dolor cuando la cámara bloqueó la vista una vez más.

Bakugo temblaba de ira.

Quería matar a ese bastardo tanto ahora.

¿Cómo se atreve a lastimar a Deku?

"Por favor, no lo lastimes más". Momo dijo con sus manos juntas fuertemente.

Todoroki temblaba de ira.

Si alguna vez se cruzan con este tipo, lo matará en el acto sin falta.

Esto lo jura.

Izuku logró dejar de gritar mientras miraba sus manos para ver cómo se cubrían de sangre.

Todos hacen una mueca de dolor al ver el daño hecho a Izuku para siempre.

A su mano derecha le faltaba su dedo índice y su mano izquierda le faltaba el dedo medio.

Izuku estaba seguro de que el hombre estaba diciendo algo, pero en este punto, estaba demasiado dolorido como para preocuparse por él mientras trataba de controlar el dolor mientras el hombre sacaba el cebo y cerraba la puerta.

Izuku comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras trataba de mover sus manos y comenzó a luchar contra las correas con más fuerza.

"¡Vamos, Deku! ¡Escapa pequeña mierda!" Bakugo gruñe.

"¡Sí, escápate y vete de allí!" Tsuyu ruega, mostrando la mayor cantidad de emociones que cualquiera haya visto en su vida.

Midnight se frotaba los ojos.

Odiaba ver cosas como esta.

Pero, ella estaba clara, este tipo de cosas todavía tienen algunos efectos sobre ella.

Significa que todavía tiene corazón y que su sentido del deber humano no ha cambiado.

Es fácil acostumbrarse a esto hasta el punto de no ser afectado más, pero aún sentir algo significa que aún no estás muerto por dentro.

Gracias al dolor en el que estaba, su adrenalina fue más alta que antes y logró romper las correas.

Se las arregló para tambalearse ponerse de pie y dio unos pasos hacia el fregadero antes de que casi se caiga y atrape el fregadero.

Comenzó a vomitar mientras sus manos aún sangraban como locas.

"Ese amigo. Solo déjalo y recuéstate". Kirishima dijo en voz baja.

"Uh, él no puede escucharte". Hagakure dijo torpemente.

"Yo sé eso." Kirishima dijo con cara seria.

La cara de Aizawa se crispó por la emoción de sus estudiantes.

Él tiene que enseñarles a no dejar que sus emociones los cieguen.

Podría matarlo en el futuro.

Pero mentiría si dijera que no sintió odio hacia el hombre que lastimó a Izuku.

Izuku mira sus manos nuevamente después de que termina de vomitar.

"A-al menos todavía mantengo los demás dedos. Eso es una ventaja". Izuku dijo, tratando de calmar sus nervios con sus palabras, pero todavía sentía tanto dolor.

Todos suspiran por las palabras de Izuku, sintiendo pena porque Izuku intenta calmar sus nervios.

Kouta se encoge.

Todavía recuerda cuánto daño hizo Izuku. Lo salvó del asesino de sus padres.

Y aunque esto no era tan malo como entonces, todavía dolía ver a alguien tan increíblemente herido.

Izuku logra recuperar su orientación lo suficiente como para pararse derecho y agarrar su cámara.

"Me estoy retirando del periodismo después de esto. Creo que he visto todo el infierno que puedo ver para mi edad en este lugar". Izuku dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Necesito escuchar más a mi novia. Momo tenía razón para que yo no tomara este caso". Izuku dijo mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a escabullirse silenciosamente.

La cara de Momo se vuelve brillante como palabras de Izuku.

'Soy su novia en este mundo. ¿Por qué eso me hace feliz? Momo pensó con expresión avergonzada mientras ignoraba las burlas que recibía de sus amigos.

Momo ahora estaba más preocupada por la seguridad de Izuku ya que ella está en una relación con él en ese mundo.

¿Quién sabía que tener un novio era aterrador?

Mientras tanto, Mineta temblaba de ira.

'¡Maldito seas, Izuku! ¡Puedes ser increíble, pero ya tienes suficientes chicas preocupándote! ¡No obtengas más en diferentes mundos también, bastardo! Mineta grita mentalmente.

'Espero que realmente haya un dios. Porque lo necesitaré más que nunca. Izuku pensó con un trago mientras comenzaba a revisar el área.

(Unos momentos después)

Izuku corrió más allá del hombre de antes y saltó por un respiradero hacia la seguridad. Se las arregló para maniobrar rápidamente lejos de esa zona y salió a un pasillo. Se movió rápidamente a una puerta y entró, cerrando la puerta como lo hizo.

Se aseguró de usar sus visiones nocturnas en su cámara para ver mejor en caso de que viera al hombre o un loco tratando de matarlo de nuevo.

Todos tomaron en cuenta los detalles de la habitación en la que estaba Izuku y se sorprendieron.

"¿Está en una sala psiquiátrica? Y si es así, ¿qué diablos pasa?" Denki preguntó con horror mientras veía lo desgarrado que estaba el lugar y ahogaba a la gente que estaba en la habitación.

"No tengo idea. Pero creo que no estaban recibiendo ayuda, pero más como si fueran cerdos geniales para lo que sea que suceda aquí". Toru dijo con un escalofrío.

"Deje que la esperanza de que Izuku salga antes de que las cosas vayan a más infierno". El presente Mic murmura preocupado.

Mantiene su respiración estable y sus pasos de pasos ligeros como sea posible para evitar delatarse.

'Al menos él es cuidadoso. Esa es la parte importante aquí para sobrevivir en este lugar. Aizawa pensó con un suspiro.

'Quiero ir a casa. Quiero irme a casa y simplemente desmayarme y dormir como una mala resaca ". Izuku pensó mientras abría una puerta hacia otra habitación y vio que solo una persona en el centro de la habitación estaba viva y respirando.

Izuku trató de colarse a su lado, pero el comenzó a gritar, maldiciendo a Izuku con amenazas.

"¡No soy el Doctor!" Instó Izuku, tratando de calmar al hombre, pero luego se giró y vio que el doctor de antes corría hacia él con el mismo gesto que le tomó los dedos.

"¡Compañero!" El hombre gritó feliz, como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo otra vez.

"¡Que te jodan!" Bakugo gritó como el hombre.

"¡Langue! ¡Todavía es un niño aquí!" Iida vuelve a señalar Bakugo.

"¡AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO!" Uraraka gritó a los dos que iban a discutir.

"Sí, señora ..." Dijeron los dos con la cabeza baja.

"Maldita sea es linda cuando está enojada". Bakugo pensó con un gruñido.

"NOPE! NOPE QUE MIERDA!" Gritó Izuku mientras comenzaba a escaparse. Izuku busto abrir una puerta y bajar el pasillo mientras el hombre lo sigue.

Izuku se giró hacia un lado y corrió más rápido, pero se detuvo ya que estaba en el callejón sin salida.

"¡Oh vamos!" Mina gritó mientras fruncía el cabello por la frustración.

"Supongo que su suerte sigue siendo la misma sin importar en qué mundo esté". Aoyama dijo con un suspiro.

"¡Mierda!" Maldición Izuku mientras el hombre volvía la preocupación y corría hacia Izuku.

Izuku se puso detrás de una propina sobre la cama y se asustó un poco.

"Mierda, ¿qué puedo hacer?" Izuku dijo con horror cuando el hombre se acercó y le lanzó su cuchillo a Izuku.

Izuku esquiva el cuchillo y saltó sobre la cama y se escapó de nuevo.

'¿Se deslizó sobre una cama por los costados?' Todos pensaron con una gota de sudor.

"Enfermo se mueve hermano". Izuku bromeó para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a apresurarse hacia la puerta al final del pasillo y empujaba el objeto pesado para abrir la mencionada puerta.

Izuku apenas logró moverlo lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta y cerrarla antes de correr nuevamente por su vida.

Vio una ventilación delante de él y saltó hacia ella y comenzó a moverse más adentro.

Después de una corta distancia, vio una abertura y saltó. Aterrizó frente a los baños y entró.

"¿Necesita tomar una fuga? Quiero decir, ¿no está corriendo por su vida y todo?" Toru pregunta con una voz inexpresiva.

"Bueno, él puede estar buscando algo que pueda ser útil. Está superado en número y no tiene nada más que una cámara, por lo que debe intentar usar todo lo que encuentre para ayudarse a sí mismo. Ya sea comida, suministros médicos y, con suerte, armas". Ojiro dijo con una expresión pensativa.

"Eso tiene sentido. Es mejor que andar ciego después de todo. Además, si necesita correr, conocería buenos lugares para esconderse si los viera de antemano". Shoji dijo.

Miró a su alrededor, vio un archivo y lo tomó y se puso la chaqueta.

Él puede leerlo cuando ya no está en peligro.

"Me pregunto qué hay dentro". Mina pregunta en voz alta.

"Afortunadamente, algo que puede arrojar luz para colocar". Todo podría decirse con un suspiro de neumático.

Izuku salió del baño y se dirigió a una habitación cercana a los baños y miró a su alrededor.

Vio dos puertas en la distancia con una cruz en la parte superior y se dirigió hacia allí.

"Por favor, tenga lo que necesito". Izuku reza silenciosamente.

Él abre la puerta lenta y llanamente y mira a su alrededor.

Una vez que vio que el costo era claro, se fue al pasillo y vio una especie de escritorio con la ventana.

Caminó hasta allí y miró dentro y tuvo que evitar saltar de alegría cuando vio la llave del ascensor.

Se desliza por la mesa y agarra rápidamente la llave.

"Y aquí es donde las cosas se ponen mal". Tomoko dijo con un suspiro.

Ella vio suficientes películas de terror para saber qué pasará después.

'¡Victoria!' Izuku pensó felizmente, antes de saltar de miedo al ver que la puerta de repente se clavaba en ella.

"¡Oh, qué diablos!" Izuku gritó horrorizado mientras corría hacia la mesa y se deslizaba otra vez cuando la puerta fue abierta por el hombre que lo estaba persiguiendo antes.

"Lo dije." Tomoko dijo con una ligera expresión petulante.

"Oh, calla, adicto a la película de terror". Dijo Pixie con un puchero.

"Todavía amargo por la noche de películas que tuvimos?" Tomoko pregunta con una sonrisa.

Pixie decidió que la actitud más adulta de hacer sería sacar la lengua en respuesta.

Izuku corrió de vuelta a la habitación y tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía dónde correr.

Rápidamente se escondió detrás de la puerta y contuvo la respiración, estabilizando su corazón y esperó.

"Eso no funcionará". Jiro dijo con un suspiro.

El hombre corrió en segundos y vio una puerta abierta al lado donde estaba el baño y entró corriendo, pensando que Izuku estaba allí.

Izuku no había tenido tiempo, salió disparado y se deslizó sobre el escritorio otra vez y por la puerta que el hombre había abierto.

"... Estoy más enojado de lo que debería estar trabajando". Jiro dijo con un movimiento de ojos.

"Creo que olvidaste que la suerte de Izuku es tan aleatoria". Dijo Mineta con una sonrisa.

"Cállate chico de uva". Jiro dijo con un suspiro.

Izuku tuvo la suerte de que el pasillo al que se conectó se conectara al enrutador que necesitaba para subir al elevador y comenzó a correr aún más rápido.

Izuku cerró las puertas detrás de él mientras iba hasta que llegó al ascensor y lo puso en marcha con la llave.

Suspiró aliviado cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y él bajó.

"Gracias a Dios. Me alejé de él por el momento". Izuku dijo con un suspiro.

"Estoy seguro de que Deku llegó a un lugar seguro y lejos del hombre". Dijo Uraraka con un escalofrío ante la idea de que Izuku fuera capturado nuevamente por él.

"Está a salvo. No hay forma de que ese hombre atraviese el ascensor sin lastimarse mucho. Así que incluso si salta por él, no durará mucho para que duela". Momo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se alegraba de que Izuku estuviera a salvo por ahora.

"Uh ..." dijo Mineta mientras señalaba la pantalla.

"¿ESTÁS MIERDA ME ENGAÑA?" Momo gritó de horror.

"¡No me rendiré contigo todavía!" La voz del hombre gritó cuando los ojos de Izuku se abrieron en estado de shock ya que el hombre ya estaba en el piso de abajo y estaba abriendo la puerta.

"¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?" Izuku exigió cuando el hombre ignoró su pregunta y subió al ascensor.

Una vez que lo hizo, trató de atacar a Izuku, pero Izuku atrapó su muñeca y comenzó a forcejear para que saliera del ascensor mientras seguía bajando.

"Ya veo. Izuku no es un luchador, pero esta prueba de lo débil que es en una pelea". Jiro dijo con un suspiro cuando vio cuánto Izuku estaba luchando.

"O podría ser que el Doctor loco es más fuerte que él". Denki sugiere.

"Eso también posiblemente también".

Se las arregló para esquivar algunas cuchilladas y empujarlo hacia afuera, pero el hombre no soltó la muñeca de Izuku.

El hombre estaba siendo derribado y tropezó sorprendido ya que su parte superior del cuerpo estaba ahora en el elevador y su mitad inferior estaba afuera.

Todos los ojos se ensanchan en estado de shock como lo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

El hombre gritó de terror antes de oír el aplastamiento de los huesos y el hombre se quedó quieto.

Soltó su arma y aún estaba completo.

Izuku intenta recuperar el aliento de lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Acaso ... Izuku acaba de matar a un hombre?" Ojiro pregunta en shock qué acaba de hacer Izuku.

"Fue un accidente. Intentó alejarse del ascensor, no romperlo". Dijo Aizawa rápidamente, pero incluso se sorprendió por lo que Izuku hizo por puro error.

"o-oh. Ya veo. Eso tiene sentido". Dijo Mina temblorosa, no era probable que Izuku hubiera matado a alguien, incluso por error.

Todo podía ser preocupación para el chico.

No es fácil lidiar con la matanza, no importa cuánto desees que no sea cierto o tratar de ignorarlo.

"Supongo que no tenías espinazo después de todo". Izuku dijo, tratando de bromear una vez más para hacer frente a lo que acaba de pasar, pero estuvo a punto de desmayarse en estado de shock.

"Demasiado pronto, Izuku. Demasiado pronto". Kirishima dijo con un gemido.

"Tu sonrisa ..." dijo Aoyama con voz inexpresiva.

"Lo sé y lo odio". Kirishima dijo con una palma de la cara.

Izuku logró recuperar su respiración y sus nervios y mirar alrededor del elevador y vio una abertura en la parte superior del elevador.

Él salta y sale y se desliza fuera del operativo al mismo piso donde estaban las piernas del hombre.

Él mira al hombre una última vez y se va.

Miró la cámara que tenía encendida y vio que tenía poca batería. Suspiró mientras los reemplazaba.

Volteó la cámara hacia él y comenzó a hablarle.

"Juro por todos los dioses y diosas que encontraré la forma de salir de esto con vida. Pero mis posibilidades de supervivencia se reducen con cada segundo. No he comido ni dormido por el tiempo que estuve aquí. tampoco he encontrado un buen lugar para descansar y puedo sentirme cada vez más lento a medida que avanzo ". Izuku dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía las escaleras.

"Ya veo. Él no parece descansar mucho". Mina dijo con tristeza.

"Creo que eso hace que, si se queda en un lugar durante demasiado tiempo, un loco como ese Doctor lo puede capturar o matar". Iida dijo con un suspiro.

"Ese parece ser el caso de la joven Iida. Pero también pierde fuerza. Necesita encontrar un lugar para acampar durante al menos una hora más o menos. De lo contrario, no durará mucho más". Medianoche dijo en serio.

"No voy a mentir. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de no poder salir de esto. Tengo miedo de no volver a ver a mi madre nunca más. Tengo miedo de que nunca vuelva a ver a mis amigos. Pero lo más importante, tengo miedo de que nunca vuelva a ver el amor de mi vida ". Izuku dijo mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

"Momo. Si por algún milagro encuentras esto, si muero. Quiero que sepas que lamento no enumerar tus consejos sobre este. Quiero que sepas que el tiempo que pasamos juntos es el mejor que he tenido. en mi vida y desearía poder disfrutar de más tiempo contigo. Pero parece que no lo haré. Así que por favor, si de alguna manera obtienes este mensaje después de mi muerte. Quiero que trates de seguir adelante. Quiero a vivir una vida feliz y encontrar a alguien más en el futuro para ser feliz si muero aquí esta noche ". Izuku le dijo a la cámara cuando vio que su única salida fue a través de una grieta en la pared.

"Incluso en la muerte, todavía se preocupa por ella y quiere que ella siga adelante si no puede obtener esto vivo. Habla de un alma leal". Tigre dijo con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Va a mostrarte lo mucho que ama realmente a Momo. Se preocupa demasiado por ella por querer que llore por su muerte. Para él, los más felices son los primeros". Tsuyu dijo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no dejar que las palabras de Izuku dolieran.

Él saldrá vivo.

Él Izuku Midoriya.

Él salva a las personas y siempre regresa a casa con sus seres queridos.

Eso siempre será cierto para cualquier versión de él.

Momo tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver el mensaje de Izuku a su Momo.

Fue dulce y amable.

Pero contenía tanta tristeza y dolor.

Él realmente cree que puede no salir vivo de ella.

Y por alguna razón, le dolió el pecho cuando no debería doler tanto.

Ella no estaba en una relación con él, ¿entonces te dolió tanto?

"A-de todos modos, seguiré filmando hasta el final. El mundo necesita saber la verdad y rezo para salir vivo de esta pesadilla". Izuku dijo mientras apagaba la cámara y se deslizaba a través de la pared.

"Que Dios tenga piedad de mí". Pensó Izuku mientras se deslizaba por la pared y entraba a la habitación.

(Fin del video)

Por un momento, la habitación quedó en silencio, insegura de qué decir.

¿Qué se podría decir?

Acaban de presenciar a su amigo con dolor y parecen caer en cualquier momento.

"Por favor. Por favor, estate seguro, Izuku", susurró Momo para sí misma.

* * *

¡Y eso! ¡Espero que todos disfruten esto y nos vemos hasta la próxima!

PS Idea si puedes. Pueden ser cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando pueda trabajar con ella para que sea calificada y con la que pueda jugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**E aquí un nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo Yakuza 0

* * *

Y disfruto esta pelea la mayor parte del juego, pero necesitaba cambiar algunas cosas para mantenerme diferente AU y ese esperma, pero espero que no cambie el disfrute para todos ustedes.

Ahora, por favor, disfrútelo y dígame qué opina de la revisión.

Todos seguían tambaleándose por lo que vieron.

No es fácil atestiguar que tu amigo / alumno / ídolo atraviesa esa horrible experiencia al no poder ayudar a cazar, por decir lo menos.

Pero Momo era la más efectiva ya que esa versión de Izuku era (¿es?) Su novio y lo veía sufrir, exhausto hasta el punto de estar a punto de pasar y el último mensaje para ella si él moría le rompe el corazón.

Pero, ella esperará esa versión de la seguridad de Izuku.

Porque sabía que Izuku no le fallaría a alguien importante para él, sin importar el mundo.

Mina la sacó de su meditación.

"Bueno... Eso fue una cosa". Dijo Mina con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Eso lo pone a la ligera Mina". Denki dijo con un suspiro.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que el próximo será mejor que lo que vimos. Espero que podamos evitar que Deku sea instruido de esa manera otra vez. Casi lanzo mi almuerzo". Uraraka dijo con un suspiro.

"Estoy seguro de que conseguiremos algo más fácil en los ojos esta vez. Pero me pregunto qué será lo siguiente". Tokoyami dijo con una expresión de 'hmm'.

"Bueno, supongo que obtendremos nuestra respuesta ahora, porque comienza". Jiro dijo mientras la pantalla comenzaba a parpadear con vida.

Todos se vuelven hacia él y se preparan para ver este mundo, pero también se preparan para algo loco también.

Izuku vestía un traje negro, sus zapatos de cuero mocasines, su cabello se deslizaba hacia atrás y llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Mira alrededor de los 24 y tiene un borde áspero para él.

Todos parpadean ante esta versión de Izuku.

Esto no se siente como su Izuku en absoluto.

Este Izuku tiene ese aspecto "peligroso" solo parado allí.

"... Él se ve caliente así". Dijo Mina después de un rato.

"¿De Verdad?" Tsuyu dijo con una expresión más inexpresiva que normal.

"¡Todos lo estábamos pensando!" Mina se defendió con un sonrojo.

"... Bueno, ella no está equivocada". Dijo Pixie con una sonrisa tímida mientras los Pussy-cats se tocaban la cara.

"Solo volvamos a esto antes de que alguien tome esto demasiado lejos". Todo podría decirse con una gota de sudor.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a la pantalla.

"No puedo golpear a un cliente, es la política del gerente". Izuku dijo simplemente mientras miraba al hombre frente a él, quien fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de Izuku.

Este hombre era Nishitani. Él está usando su traje fucsia, con zapatos marrones. Él tiene una perilla ligera con su cabello dividido por el medio en ambos lados, y sus ojos están un poco hundidos en su cabeza. Él está impecablemente vestido que pone en ridículo a muchos hombres de negocios.

'Maldito ese increíble traje'. Bakugo pensó mientras miraba el traje.

Él quiere uno ahora.

Sintió una pequeña nota en su mano y la leyó cuando vio palabras en ella.

'Ya estás en tu habitación, listo para ti. Solo trata de no arruinarlo de alguna manera. La lectura notada.

'Perra'. Bakugo pensó con una sonrisa.

Nishitani solo mira a Izuku por unos segundos antes de reírse.

"Hehehehehehe ... ¡Oh hombre, oh hombre, eres solo un pequeño y precioso regalo que simplemente te sigue dando!" Nishitani dijo con una sonrisa inducir a la locura.

"¿Pero no es esta una pequeña situación?" Tengo que respetar tu política, Izuku-kun. Pero también tengo que pelear contigo. Tengo una verdadera carnada de sangre". Nishitani dijo mientras movía su cadera un poco.

"Oh genial. Está loco y cachondo para pelear contra Izuku. ¡Eso no es espeluznante en absoluto!" Sero dijo sarcásticamente mientras tenía que contener un gemido.

"Le gusta una versión más espeluznante de Stain. Y pensé que eso era imposible". Torodoki dijo con una expresión de sorpresa al ver esa sonrisa y movimiento de cadera.

"Hombres como él... Son peligrosos. Demasiado peligrosos". Aizawa dijo que recuerda haber peleado con personas locos cuando comenzó su carrera.

Esos eran algunos de los hombres peligrosos que enfrenta, y curiosamente, respetados.

"Hmm, ¿dijiste algo Sensei?" Denki preguntó mientras escuchaba a su maestro murmurar algo para sí mismo.

"Nada importante. Solo vuelve a mirar el clip". Dijo Aizawa con una expresión inexpresiva.

"Sí señor." Denki dijo asintiendo.

'¿Pero qué hace Izuku por el trabajo para que él no pelee contra el hombre? Es extraño... "pregunta Kirishima.

"Probablemente sea un bar de algún tipo". Mina sugiere mientras mira el entorno en el que se encontraba Izuku.

"No estoy seguro. También es un bar simple". Medianoche murmuró para sí misma.

'No necesitaba saber eso'. Izuku pensó mientras su expresión permanecía inmóvil.

"¡Dulce! Tengo exactamente eso. Dame un segundo". Nishitani dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía a la mesa cercana con un teléfono, lo recogía y luego marcaba el número.

Nishitani esperó un poco antes de recogerlo.

"Oh ... Amarillo? ¿Cobre? Genial. Este es el gerente del Gran Cabaret". Nishitani dijo con falsa prisa.

"¡¿Deku tiene un club Cabaret corriendo? ¿Por qué correría algo así?" Bakugo dijo en estado de shock enojado.

"Wow. No esperaba eso". Dijo Mineta con expresión de sorpresa, pero luego apretó los dientes.

'¡Maldición! ¡Estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres todo el tiempo! Mineta pensó con celos en él.

"Pero ¿por qué está llamando a la policía? No tiene sentido". Mandalay dijo mientras intentaba dar sentido a tal acción.

"Tiene mucho sentido. Izuku dijo que no golpea a los clientes y este Nishitani es uno". Todo podría decir, ya que realmente sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Pero eso es una locura! ¿Por qué llamaría a la policía para luchar contra Izuku?" Presente Mic pregunte sorprendido.

"Ahora uno podría entender la mente de un hombre loco". Aizawa dijo sabiamente.

Todos parpadean sorprendidos por Aizawa.

Es raro verlo tan serio acerca de algo.

"¿Qué?" Izuku pregunta sorprendido.

"¡Conseguí este trabajo de una Yakuza ondeando alrededor de un gran cuchillo!" Nishitani dijo en un "pánico".

'¿Yakuza?' Todos pensaron con una mirada estrecha.

"¡No señor, definitivamente no es cliente! ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Baja rápido aquí, está bien!" Nishitani termina mientras cuelga el teléfono y sonríe.

"Estás fuera de tu maldita mente..." dijo Izuku en estado de shock.

El hombre solo se río de las palabras de Izuku.

"¿Adivina quién ya no es un cliente? Ahora soy un ladrón de buena fe. Solo pregúntale a la policía..." dijo Nishitani con voz tranquila, pero su sonrisa volvió a ser una locura.

"¿No me digas que la política de tu gerente también se extendió a los ladrones? Tengo que proteger tu propio club, ¿no?" Nishitani pregunta con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué es tan obsesionado con Izuku?" Momo pregunta en tono de preocupación.

"No lo sé. Pero sea cual sea el motivo, él es serio acerca de esta pelea". Iida dijo con un suspiro.

"Estoy seguro de que Izuku puede manejarlo hasta que llegue la policía. Parece que puede aguantar una buena pelea". Toru dijo con confianza en su voz mientras golpeaba el aire con sus brazos para probar su punto.

"Eso espero. La persona con la que Izuku está peleando no es normal". Todos pueden murmurar preocupados por Izuku.

Izuku solo lo mira.

'Él solo llama a la policía para que yo pelee con él. ¿Por qué?' Izuku pensó para sí mismo.

"Así que deja de jugar la broma y déjalo en Izuku-Kun. Ya no se trata de trabajo. ¡Diviértete!" Dijo Nishitani mientras sacaba su cuchillo y se ponía en una posición de combate.

"Hmph. Si estás empeñado en eso, jugaré solo. Sé bueno tomar un pequeño descanso del trabajo yo mismo" dijo Izuku mientras se ponía en su postura de "Thug".

"Parece que Izuku sabe cómo pelear. Eso está bien". Tsuyu dijo felizmente.

"Sí. A ver si tiene las habilidades para usar su estilo de pelea correctamente". Tigre dijo con su brazo cruzado mientras miraba la postura de Izuku como nunca la había visto antes.

"¿Estás listo Izuku-kun? ¡No me dejes decepcionado, ahora!" Nishitani dijo mientras gruñía en la acusación.

Izuku apresuró a Nishitani antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lanzar dos golpes.

Uno en la barriga y el otro en la cara, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dar un paso rápido detrás de Izuku y golpearlo dos veces y apuñalar a Izuku antes de que Izuku le diera una patada circular a la cara de Nishitani y retrocediera rápidamente cuando lo necesitara habitación.

Todos se encogieron al ver que Izuku era la primera sangre, pero se sorprendieron de cómo Izuku simplemente encogía la puñalada como si nada.

"Eso debe ser algo de resistencia al dolor". Ojiro dijo con un temblor mientras algo de sangre se escapaba de la herida.

"Deberías notarlo. A veces te presionarás para pelear con las peores heridas". Medianoche dijo mientras los estudiantes asentían.

Recuerdan lo mal que estaba Izuku cuando peleaba contra algunos villanos para ayudar a todos. Así que no eran ajenos al peligro de ser un héroe gracias a él.

Pero aun así es bueno evitar heridas como esa.

'Está bien, el estilo Thug no funcionará, entonces ¿qué hay del estilo Breaker? Izuku pensó mientras estaba cubierto en aura rosada y su postura se transformó en una pose de bailarina.

Todos levantaron una ceja ante el aura rosada y el cambio de postura.

Nishitani intenta acelerar a Izuku a una velocidad más rápida que la mayoría de la gente no podía seguir el ritmo, pero Izuku dio un paso al costado con un trompo.

Cuando Nishitani se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un pie en la cara.

Un montón de pies en realidad, ya que Izuku estaba girando sobre su cabeza y tenía las piernas abiertas para patearlo en la cara en una pasta rápida.

Izuku termina su ataque con una patada de poder para enviar a su oponente hacia atrás y usar sus manos para levantar su cabeza y detener su columna vertebral.

"¡Qué genial! ¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso!" Mina dijo con asombro.

"Eso fue bastante increíble". Jiro dijo al ver lo poderoso que era.

"Estoy seguro de que si le preguntamos a la persona que nos trajo aquí, podemos pedirle que te enseñe esto". Sugiero Iida.

Los dos pensaron en eso por un momento y asintieron.

Fue una buena idea preguntar

"¿Cómo te gusta mi Headspin?" Preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y rehacía su postura de lucha.

Nishitani simplemente sonríe y se levanta.

"Esto es lo más divertido que tuve en mucho tiempo. No defraudas a Izuku-Kun". Nishitani dijo mientras preparaba su cuchillo una vez más.

Izuku simplemente frunció el ceño y su aura se volvió azul, volviendo a su estilo Thug.

"¿Por qué su aspecto de aura cambia de color cuando cambia su estilo de lucha?" Sato pregunta con un frunce de confusión.

"No tengo idea. Supongo que supone ayudar a Izuku a centrarse o algo de esa naturaleza". Shoji dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Puedo ver eso. ¿Pero lo delataría en una pelea si cambia de color así?" Koda pregunta con una expresión de preocupación.

"No renuncies. Incluso si uno puede conocer los estilos que usa, no significa que puedan manejarlos todos. La gente generalmente se apega a uno y tiene que usar eso. Este Izuku tiene algunos y puede adaptarse cambiándolo a una momento de aviso para luchar". Momo dijo mientras estudiaba las tácticas de lucha de Izuku.

Los héroes pro fueron impresionados por la capacidad de Izuku de cambiar estilos así. Admitirán que podrían usar a alguien así en el lado del héroe.

Nishitani se apresuró hacia Izuku e hizo un movimiento de puñalada, pero Izuku logró sostenerlo en el aire y ambos se dieron la espalda mientras miraban hacia el cuchillo mientras caía hacia abajo.

Ambos saltan para alcanzarlo y esperan alcanzarlo antes que la otra persona.

La pantalla luego se desvanece en blanco cuando alcanzan el objetivo.

Vuelve a la normalidad con ambos pares de pies aterrizados en el suelo.

Muestra los dos en una posición de aterrizaje de silimair. Pero hay uno diferente aquí.

Izuku tenía el cuchillo en sus manos.

Izuku rápidamente se giró cuando Nishitani giró para atacar a Izuku antes de que pudiera usarlo, pero se detuvo cuando el cuchillo le cortó el cuello y le salió una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

"¿Izuku acaba de cortar al hombre en su cuello?" Iida pregunta en shock qué tan brutal es Izuku.

"Sí. Eso debería haberlo matado también". Aoyama dijo en shock cómo Nishitani simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Izuku arrojó el cuchillo al aire cuando Nishitani se recuperó y recibió un puñetazo en la cara, y luego devolvió su propio golpe a la cara.

Izuku luego llevó su puño al estómago de Nishitani, haciéndole toser sangre antes de golpear a Izuku en la cara otra vez, pero esta vez, haciéndole despejarse sangre y haciendo un ruido de crack se escuchó cuando fue golpeado.

Luego, los dos hicieron una patada al pecho al mismo tiempo, haciéndoles retroceder en dolor mientras la sangre salía de su sangre.

"Mierda, esto es brutal". Bakugo dijo en sorpresa por lo duro que los dos iban en eso.

"Me gusta ver cómo los animales intentan matarse entre ellos". Dijo Pixie con un trago de lo duro que lo estaba haciendo.

"Uno de ellos va a caer pronto si continúan así. Espero que Izuku gane". Tomoko dijo mientras tenía que contener un escalofrío por cuán mortales eran estos dos.

Ella nunca querría pelear con ninguno de ellos, incluso si recuperara su Quirk.

Eran tan peligrosos.

Ambos miran hacia arriba y ven que el cuchillo se está cayendo.

Ambos corren hacia él y lanzan una patada con el cuchillo en el medio.

Izuku tuvo suerte cuando pateó la manija, haciendo que el cuchillo apuñalara a Nishitani a través de los terneros.

"Fue pura suerte allí". Present Mic dijo con un suspiro de alivio al ver que Izuku estaba bien hasta ahora.

"Sí. Pero el hombre fue increíble". Kouta dijo que le gustaba cómo la pelea fue tan lejos.

Fue como una película de una manera extraña.

"Debería haber terminado ahora. Él no puede seguir luchando así". Aizawa dijo con un suspiro, pero estaba feliz de que su estudiante hubiera ganado.

Nishitani cayó al suelo cuando tuvo su propia patada literaria en el cuchillo.

'Eso debería detenerlo'. Izuku pensó mientras Nishitani solo sacaba el cuchillo de su pierna y volvía a subir como si nada hubiera pasado.

'¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Eso debería haberte aturdido al menos! Izuku pensó con un gruñido mientras brillaba azul ahora como si se hubiera calmado a fuego lento saliendo de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa con este hombre?" Ha sido golpeado peor que Izuku hasta el momento, su pierna está dañada y todavía quiere pelear más ". Denki dijo con miedo.

"Debe ser capaz de sentir dolor en mayor medida". Tokoyami dijo con el sudor saliendo de su frente.

"Y ni siquiera le da a esta pelea todo lo que hace. Intenta saborearla tanto como puede". Medianoche dijo mientras se daba cuenta de lo lento que estaba luchando.

Izuku se abalanzó sobre Nishitani, pero falló cuando Nishitani dio un paso al costado y apuñaló a Izuku en los hombros.

Izuku gruñó de dolor cuando aterrizó antes de que se volviera amarillo.

'Slugger style time'. Izuku pensó que necesitaba usar sus fuertes ataques de bateo.

Sacó su bate de base y se preparó.

"¿Y ahora amarillo? ¿Qué significan los colores?" Mina pregunta con un suspiro confuso.

"Creo que representan el tipo de estilo que usa. El rosa es un tipo de estilo de lucha de velocidad, mientras que el amarillo es poder y el azul es un equilibrio de los dos". Ojiro dijo mientras estudiaba los estilos de cerca y veía cuán diferentes eran realmente.

"Eh. Esa es una forma interesante de cambiar el estilo". Mina dijo sorprendida.

"Hmm, me encanta cómo sigues cambiando tu estilo. Te hace mucho más adaptable a cualquier pelea, incluso si alguien conoce tu estilo, no pueden detenerlos a todos cuando otros idiotas solo usan uno. Es decir, este el cazarrecompensas trata de pelearme con una sícth, pero yo le quito las manos y ella era TAN aburrida y predecible. Honestamente, simplemente me alejo aburrida. Sin embargo, algo lindo. " Nishitani dijo con un suspiro cariñoso. (1)

"¿Esperar lo?" Todos dijeron con incredulidad.

"No puede hablar en serio". Medianoche dijo.

"No es la cosa más cansada que escuchamos, pero eso simplemente está mal en muchos niveles". El presente Mic dijo con una gota de sudor.

Izuku no lo admitiría, pero se divirtió un poco con esto.

Pero de repente, algo cortó la diversión que estaban teniendo.

¡Congela! "Gritaron los policías cuando irrumpieron.

Izuku y Nishitani parpadean sorprendidos por el ruido repentino.

Se olvidaron totalmente de ellos viniendo aquí.

"Me olvidé por completo de que vinieran aquí". Izuku susurró para sí mismo.

Todos enfrentan la palmada en Izuku.

"¿Cómo puedes olvidar que eres un cabrón?" Bakugo gritó molesto.

"Puede suceder, ¿acaso no viste lo brutal que era?" Dijo Uraraka, tratando de calmar a Bakugo.

"Eso no es excusa para esos idiotas". Bakugo dijo con un gruñido mientras cruzaba su brazo y volvía a sentarse.

Uraraka solo se rió nerviosamente, pero de otro modo no dijo nada más mientras se acercaba a Bakugo sin que nadie lo notara.

"Ah, parece que mi diversión se truncó y también se estaba poniendo buena". Nishitani dijo con un suspiro de disgusto mientras se levantaba y levantaba los dos brazos con el cuchillo visible.

"Heya cobres! Yo era el que estaba causando problemas". Nishitani dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"... Estas bromeando. El Perro Loco de Japón estaba robando este lugar". Uno de los policías dijo sorprendido.

"¿Perro loco de Japón? ¿Él que bien conoces?" Jiro dijo sorprendido.

"Entonces debe ser bueno en su trabajo". Momo dijo con una mirada estrecha.

"Debe haber encontrado algo divertido aquí". Uno de los policías mayores dijo con un suspiro, totalmente acostumbrado a verlo por ahí.

"¡Espera Nishitani! ¡¿Quién te está diciendo que cace a la chica ?!" Izuku exigió con un gruñido.

Pero Nishitani solo soltó una risita y se volvió hacia Izuku con una sonrisa de locura.

"Jeje ... Tengo que ahorrar un poco de diversión para la próxima vez, chico grande. He decidido que es mi nuevo juguete favorito ... Izuku-kun". Nishitani dijo con una sonrisa cuando el policía se le acercó y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos.

(Clip final)

"¿Entonces Izuku está protegiendo a alguien? Eso no es una sorpresa, pero la persona que está cazando es". Kirishima dijo con expresión pensativa.

"Sí. Pero esa fue una pelea bastante buena". Tokoyami dijo mientras disfrutaba la pelea que tenían los dos.

Era casi como una película de una manera extraña, pero sabía que era real ya que Izuku realmente estaba sangrando en estos clips.

"Bueno, sugiero que tomemos un descanso y comamos algo. Estoy seguro de que todos estamos hambrientos". Todo podría decirse a todos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza hacia el héroe formor número uno, salieron de las sillas y fueron a buscar algo para comer.

Mina y Jiro estaban buscando al tipo que los trajo aquí para preguntar sobre el aprendizaje del estilo Izuku Breaker.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo**

* * *

Y hecho. Espero que disfrutes esto ya que tuve que cambiarlo un poco para mantenerlo original para evitar problemas.

De todos modos, deja un comentario y dime lo que piensas y ten un buen día / noche / noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo FateGrand Order

* * *

Todos regresaron después de comer una comida abundante y tenían una sonrisa en sus caras.

"Guau, eso estuvo bien. No pensé que el pollo tuviera tan buen sabor". Dijo Denki mientras se frotaba el estómago.

"¡Y el arroz! ¡Fue tan bueno! Nunca pensé que México tuviera una comida tan increíble". Momo dijo que estaba feliz de haber probado algo tan bueno.

"Sí, bueno, mis pops son de origen hispano, así que tiene sentido que él sepa algunos platos de una familia mexicana". La adolescente de antes dijo mientras entraba con un plato de ramen.

"Guau. Me olvidé de quién es el ramen de Japen tan bueno. Debería llevar a mi padre por allí". La adolescente dijo mientras sorbía más.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Eres la hermana menor?" Todo lo que pido con una expresión confusa.

"No. Soy la misma persona. Puedo cambiar mi género a voluntad". La adolescente dijo casual mientras colocaba el tazón y se limpiaba las manos con las servilletas.

"De todos modos, vine a decírtelo todo después de algunos videos más y lo que no, voy a traer los Izuku de cada uno de esos mundos para entrenarlos a todos. Pero no les permitas hacer preguntas personales a menos que lo digan bien y si continúas presionándolos, borraré tu memoria de aquí y te enviaré de vuelta. Entendido ". El adolescente dijo con una mirada.

"Entendido. Sería un gran beneficio recibir trenes de personas de otros mundos. También puede abrir más posibilidades". Medianoche dijo con un asentimiento.

"Bien. Y Bakugo". La adolescente vuelve la cabeza hacia el rubio.

"¿Qué?"

"Respétalos cuando lleguen aquí. Porque pueden matarte fácilmente incluso si tuvieras tu peculiaridad. Así que no 'soy mejor que tonterías. Serás un héroe, luego crecerás y saldrás de esa mentilay antes'. consigues a ti mismo y a alguien cercano matar. Confía en mí, las personas como tú mueren primero y prefiero no ver eso ... Incluso si lo merecías por tu tortura en Izuku ". El adolescente dijo, pero la última parte fue en un susurro.

Bakugo solo la tiró y recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo toser sangre.

"Ataque uno. No estoy jugando contigo a todas las personas". La adolescente dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano y volvía al grupo.

"Antes de que nadie pregunte. No. No lo odio. Simplemente estoy tratando de enseñarle a contener su furia y no tener que hacer una explosión cada diez segundos. Le dolerá más si no lo aprende. más pronto después. El viaje de campamento es un ejemplo primitivo de eso ". El adolescente dijo con un suspiro.

Los profesores solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras los adolescentes sudaban.

"Eso es bastante extremo, ¿no crees?" Iida pregunta.

"Podría hacer lo peor, pero necesito que aprenda por su cuenta. Él es un niño inteligente, pero no inteligente. Además, aprende mejor así hasta donde yo puedo ver". El adolescente dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bakugo estaba aliviando su estómago con dolor.

"De todos modos, aquí el siguiente video. Espero que disfruten este. Nos tomó un tiempo encontrar este". La adolescente dijo mientras chasquea el dedo.

"Oh, gracias. Pero antes de que te vayas, ¿cómo te llamas?" Iida pregunta.

"Mi nombre es Leo. Sí, ese es mi nombre". Dijo Leo mientras salía.

Todo el mundo sudaba mientras Bakugo se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en el sofá con un poco de respiración.

"Me sentí como si hubiera sido golpeado por veinte camiones destrozados por All Might with y Rhino por si acaso". Bakugo pensó con un gemido mientras miraba la pantalla.

Todos se sentaron y miraron la pantalla, preguntándose qué iban a ver esta vez.

Una chica de pelo naranja dibujaba un círculo en la tierra y parecía herida.

"¿Quién es eso?" Presente Mic pregunta con una expresión confusa.

"No lo sé, pero ella parece realmente herida". Todo podría decir con una mirada estrecha a las heridas de la niña.

"¡Sempai! ¡Necesitamos apurarnos!" Una chica grita mientras usa su escudo para defenderse del ataque enemigo.

"¡Solo espera un poco más! ¡Estoy a punto de rodar el gacha!" La chica de pelo naranja gritó hacia atrás mientras ponía tres arcoíris mirando el cristal sobre el círculo.

"¡Date prisa! ¡No podemos aguantar mucho más!" Una mujer rubia gritó mientras luchaba con su bandera.

"Supongo que están tratando de obtener ayuda y usar el círculo como ancla para cualquier ritual de invocación que vayan a usar". Momo dijo sorprendida.

"¿Pero dónde está Izuku? ¿No debería estar aquí?" Ojiro pregunta con una expresión confusa ya que esto debe ser sobre Izuku.

"Basado en lo que sucede, creo que estará aquí por convocatoria". Jiro dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

'¡Por favor trabaja! ¡Necesitamos ayuda y puedo trabajar con cualquiera aquí! Al menos danos algo para aguantar hasta que mi hermano llegue aquí. La chica de pelo naranja ruega mientras comienza la ceremonia de suma.

El círculo comenzó a brillar y todo comenzó a verse bien, pero luego el problema se volvió feo.

"¡Ack!" La mujer de cabello rubio gritó de dolor mientras caía al suelo con una profunda herida en los costados.

"¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos uno abajo!" Kirishima dijo horrorizado.

"Están perdiendo terreno. Si no vuelven a levantarse pronto, morirán". Mandalay dijo con los dientes apretados.

"No te preocupes, él está por venir después de todo". Bakugo dijo con un eyeroll.

"Es posible que Izuku no llegue a tiempo. Puede que no sea lo suficientemente rápido en este mundo". Sero con una ceja levantada.

"¿Querés apostar?" Bakugo dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"...No, soy bueno." Sero dijo de un trago.

"Eso es lo que pensé". Bakugo dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡JEANNE NO!" el cabello naranja grita con horror cuando Jeanne está gravemente herida.

El círculo que brillaba explotó en poder puro y apareció una tarjeta de oro, con un hombre con su espalda girada y una capa con casco girando como si mirara a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos, pero sucedió algo extraño.

La carta dorada comenzó a parpadear y cambió a Platino.

"¡Siervo P-platino !?" la chica de cabello naranja dijo en estado de shock cuando la tarjeta comenzó a tomar forma.

"Supongo que la convocatoria tiene rango entonces si ella sorprende por la convocatoria de Platino". Iida dijo sorprendida.

"Bueno, en los juegos, Platinum suele ser para EL MEJOR del grupo o juego. El hecho de que Gold turn Platinum signifique lo que sea que convoque, será tan fuerte como el infierno". Dijo Denki con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que WHO iba a ser platino.

"¡Eso significa que Izuku es una convocatoria de Platino! ¡IMPRESIONANTE!" Mina dijo con asombro.

La tarjeta muestra a un Izuku heroico, con la máscara puesta y la boquilla cubriéndole la cara, orgulloso como su mentor All Might.

El resplandor de la tarjeta y alguien aparece en el lugar.

"Hola. Soy Izuku Midoriya de la clase Hero. Me has llamado correctamente. Supongo que necesitas un héroe, ¿eh, Maestro?" Izuku dijo mientras su máscara y su boca estaban encendidas.

"¿Maestro, es su esclavo o algo así?" Uraraka pregunta con un rosal.

"Creo que es como una cuestión de famailer. Ella convoca a un sirviente y la sirven hasta la muerte de cualquiera de las partes". Tokoyami dijo con un suspiro.

"Oh, eso tiene más sentido en realidad". Uraraka dijo con un nodo.

Mientras tanto, algunas de las chicas se sonrojaron al pensar en Izuku llamándolas 'Maestro' y obedecerlas.

'Jeje, no me importaría eso'. Pixie-Bob pensó con una risita.

¡S-seis estrellas! ¡Él es el más raro de todos! ¡Podemos cambiar las mareas ahora! La chica de cabello naranja anima mentalmente su suerte y agradece a todos los dioses por su misericordia.

"¡No hay tiempo para dar ejemplo! Mi nombre es Gudako y necesitamos ayuda". Dijo Gudako rápidamente mientras señalaba a sus amigos que necesitaban ayuda.

Los ojos de Izuku escanean el área y sus ojos se posaron en la caída de Jeanne.

"J-Jeanne?" Pregunto Izuku en estado de shock.

Vio lo mal que ella estaba herida y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en verde.

"Oh, él es orín". Presentó Mic dijo con un parpadeo en los ojos.

"Parece conocer al rubio". Momo dijo, entrecerrando los ojos con un pequeño indicio de ira y algo más.

Torodoki quería alejarse mientras podía sentirlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

"¿Y seis estrellas? Supongo que se supone que es difícil conseguir cinco. Tiene suerte de haber convocado a Izuku". Sato dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Apártate Maestro. Terminaré esto". Izuku dijo mientras daba un paso al frente.

"W-espera. ¡No he subido tu nivel!" Gudako dijo preocupado.

"No es necesario. Podemos hacerlo más tarde". Izuku dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia adelante.

"¿Es arrogante o solo sabe lo fuerte que es? Porque si ella necesita elevar su nivel significa que está en su punto más débil en este momento". Dijo Denki mientras balbuceaba sorprendido.

"Bueno, solía explotar sus extremidades antes de obtener el control adecuado. Por lo tanto, debe tener al menos un buen control de eso ahora para estar tan seguro". Iida dijo con una postura de pensamiento.

"Espero que tengas razón. Porque parece estar listo para comenzar la guerra en este momento". Momo dijo mientras veía a Izuku caminar hacia el enemigo con su brazo chispeando.

La chica del escudo cae al suelo cuando su escudo se le cae de la mano.

"N-no". La niña dijo que estaba lista para morir en el fracaso.

"¡APLASTAR!" Una voz gritó y, de repente, la primera mitad de los atacantes quedaron impresionados.

"Todos ustedes tienen agallas para atacar a un pequeño grupo de chicas. Pero, de nuevo, los villanos no están por encima de la crueldad". Izuku dijo mientras se paraba frente al grupo y miraba al grupo enemigo.

"Guau ... me olvidé de lo poderoso que es". Sato dijo con asombro.

"Es fácil olvidarlo cuando ya no sopla más sus extremidades". Tsyu dijo casualmente.

"Tu me lo dices. Es fácil olvidar que él puede patearnos el culo a Estados Unidos si él también quiere con lo emocional que es". Dijo Mineta con gota de sudor.

Jeanne, que todavía era concisa pero incapaz de moverse, los ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver quién venía a ayudar.

"Él está aquí. Gracias, Dios". Jeanne dijo alegremente ya que sabía que estaban en buenas manos ahora.

"Parece que ella también lo conoce. Me pregunto cómo se conocen". Torodoki dijo con un hmm.

"Me pregunto eso también, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabremos pronto". Aizawa dijo con un suspiro.

Los atacantes enemigos solo gruñen a Izuku y le atacan. Pero Izuku no estaba loca ni asustada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de chispas y cuando se acercaron, comenzó a golpearlos y patearlos a todos.

Ninguno tenía una oportunidad en contra de su poder.

"¿¡Él solo nivel uno y él puede hacer eso !?" Gudako dijo en estado de shock.

"Heh. Apuesto a que nunca tuvieron un aliado como Deku. Solo muestra lo débiles que son". Bakugo dijo con una expresión petulante.

"No tienes que ser malo al respecto. Todavía podrían ser nuevos en la cosa de pelea de espera". Dijo Koda frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero de otra manera no hizo nada.

"Eso es exactamente. Mordieron más de lo que podían masticar y ahora están siendo salvados por Deku. Necesitan entrenar más duro si van a luchar un poco más". Bakugo dijo bostezando.

"¡S-sempai! ¿Quién es ese hombre?" La chica con el escudo dijo con asombro.

"Ese Izuku, Mashu. ¡Es un Sirviente de seis estrellas!" Dijo Gudako mientras ayudaba a la pobre chica y comenzaba a ayudarla a alejarse de la batalla con su camarada.

Mashu se quedó boquiabierto.

"¡Seis estrellas! ¡De eso nunca se ha oído hablar!" Mashu dijo en estado de shock cuando llegaron a Jeanne, que respiraba pesadamente, pero se rió al escuchar a Mashu.

"No me sorprende que haya alcanzado un gran número. Siempre fue el mejor". Jeanne dijo mientras Gudako colocaba a Mashu al lado de Jeanne y comenzaba a sanarlos.

"¿Curiosidad curativa?" Uraraka pregunta.

"No, creo que es mágico". Izuku dijo encogiéndose de hombros, limpiando su espada.

"Oh gracias Deku". Uraraka dijo asintiendo.

"No hay problema." Izuku dijo.

Uraraka regresó a la pantalla por unos segundos antes de tirarla de lado para ver que no había nadie a su lado.

"¿Uraraka? ¿Todo está bien?" Pregunto Iida al notar que su amigo estaba actuando extraño de repente.

"N-nada. Solo pensé que vi algo". Uraraka responde con una expresión confusa.

Iida asintió con comprensión.

Este lugar era extraño después de todo.

Ambos vuelven su atención a la pantalla, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Conoces a Izuku?" Gudako pregunta.

"S-sí. Él es mi papá". Jeanne respondió mientras se sentía mejor ahora que sus heridas se estaban curando.

"Ah, ya veo. Él es tu ..." comenzó Gudako, pero se detuvo mientras procesaba una determinada palabra.

"Eso tiene sentido. Me refiero a que es natural que la hija la reorganice ..." Todo pudo comenzar, pero se apagó cuando conectó los puntos como lo hicieron todos en la sala.

Bueno, digamos que todos fueron sorpresa después de todo.

"¿¡PAPÁ!?" Gudako (Y todos mirando esto) gritaron sorprendidos.

"Mi oreja ..." dijo Mashu con dolor.

"S-Sí. Esa persona que está luchando contra nuestro enemigo es mi papá". Jeanne dijo con aire de suficiencia, como una hija presumiendo de lo maravilloso que es su padre.

"Oh hombre. No lo vi venir". Sero dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Él también tiene una hija encantadora". Dijo Uraraka mientras asimilaba más rasgos de Jeanne y la encontraba muy hermosa.

Momo quería llorar por la razón y sintió un ligero cofre en su pecho ante esta información.

"Me pregunto quién es la madre? Ella es rubia, por lo que no puede haber nadie en la clase a menos que ..." dijo Jiro mientras miraba a cierta chica invisible en la habitación.

Todos siguen su mirada y miran a la niña.

"¿Por qué todos repentinamente me miran así?" Toru preguntó mientras sentía que todos los ojos la estaban mirando.

"N-nada. Solo pensar es todo". Momo dijo con una expresión neutral.

Entonces, ¿Jeanne puede ser su hija? Si es así, hay una gran posibilidad de rivalidades románticas entre ella y los demás ... ¿Esperar? ¿Por qué estoy trabajando en esto? ' Momo se pregunta a sí misma mentalmente.

Después de que todos superaron las impactantes noticias, vuelven a la pantalla.

"W-wow. No lo vi venir ... Espera, ¿por qué está tranquilo ahora?" Mashu dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y vio que todo el enemigo había desaparecido.

Izuku dio unas palmaditas en sus telas para obtener el polvo y voltearse hacia ellos.

"Maldición ..." dijo Kirishima con un largo silbido.

Se apresura y cae al lado de Jeanne.

"¿¡Jeanne! ¿Estás bien ?! ¿Necesitas medicinas? ¡Jugo !? ¡Comida !?" Izuku dijo que estaba actuando como un padre cariñoso a pesar de ser más bajo que Jeanne.

"Aww, él es un padre cariñoso. ¡Qué lindo!" Mina dijo con una risita.

"Me pregunto si él es el tipo de persona que muere fulminando con la mirada a cualquier niño o niña que intente quitarle a su hija". Medianoche dijo con un hmm.

"Él me golpea como uno". Pixie-Bob dijo asintiendo.

"Estoy bien papá. Solo necesito descansar y estaré bien otra vez". Jeanne responde mientras se levanta temblorosamente y se apoya en el hombro de Izuku.

"Te echo de menos, papá. Desde que te vi morir en tu pelea con All For One. No ha sido lo mismo. Estoy tan feliz de ver que también eres un espíritu Heroico. ¡Y tus estrellas son seis! ¡no pienses que hay otro Sirviente con ese tipo de rango! ¡Tu increíble como siempre papá! " Jeanne dijo alegremente mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de Izuku en un abrazo.

Todos fruncen el ceño al escuchar cómo muere este Izuku.

"Entonces Izuku mata a todos por uno. Eso no es bueno". Dijo Aizawa, haciendo un punto para mirar a un pálido Todopoderoso.

'¡Él murió luchando All For One hasta la muerte! ¡Tengo que dar pasos para asegurarme de que esté listo no solo para luchar contra él, sino también para sobrevivir! Todos podrían haber pensado que estaba preocupado por su futuro hijo.

"S-lo siento. No tenía otra opción, pero estoy feliz de estar contigo otra vez". Izuku dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Gudako y Mashu tuvieron que contener un 'aww' y dejar que los dos tuvieran su momento.

Al igual que muchas chicas en la habitación y los chicos sonríen cálidamente a Izuku.

'¡El mejor padre!' Pensaron felices porque ya sabían que Izuku era una buena base para el padre en la interacción aquí.

(Luego)

Los cuatro regresaron a la base y fueron recibidos por los otros sirvientes.

"¿Quien es este?" Mordred le preguntó con una mirada angosta a Izuku, quien era la ascensión ahora y su rostro ahora se revela para que todos lo vean.

"Oh, esto es Izuku. Él es un nuevo Sirviente. Él de la clase Hero y él un Servant de seis estrellas". Dijo Gudako casualmente, pero sonrió mentalmente mientras el grupo solo miraba a Izuku.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Los criados gritaron en estado de shock.

"Supongo que nunca escucharon que alguien tenga un rango más alto que cinco entonces". Jiro dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Supongo que no. Entonces Izuku debe ser el mejor perro ahora que está allí". Tokoyami dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo de su amigo.

Estaba muy contento de que un buen amigo, y sin duda un buen héroe, recibiera el respeto que sin duda se merecería en el grupo si conocieran sus actos.

"Jeje, supongo que eres toda sorpresa". Izuku dijo torpemente.

"Eso es un eufemismo papá". Jeanne dijo con una pequeña risita.

"Ya veo. Entonces él es el Sirviente más alto que existe. Nunca pensé que vería el día". Mordred dijo con un trago mientras era sacudida por el rango de Izuku.

"Espero que todos podamos ser amigos". Izuku dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Todos se burlan y se van o se inclinan mientras se presentan también.

"Wow. Bakugo encajaría perfectamente con estos tipos". Sero dijo con una leve risa.

"¿¡QUIERES MORIRTE AMARILLO TAP FUCKER !?" Bakugo gritó enojado.

"¡Nada! ¡No dije nada!" Sero dijo mientras levantaba sus manos a la defensiva.

"¿Tiene un botón de silencio?" Kota pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"Lamentablemente, no lo hace". Torodoki responde con un suspiro.

(Luego)

Izuku estaba hablando con el otro sirviente mientras Gudako estaba hablando con su hermano acerca de Izuku.

"Ya veo. Entonces tu Noble Phantasm es tan poderoso. Estoy un poco celoso". Izuku dijo mientras hablaba con el Archer rojo.

"No sé si es tan poderoso como piensas, pero ayuda en un aprieto". Archer dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Oye! ¡Mi Noble Phantasm también es muy poderoso!" Cu Chulainn dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Noble Phantasm? ¿Es como un ultra movimiento o algo así?" Mina pregunta mientras parpadea.

"Asumo que sí. Será el último truco de sus mangas si no tienen otra opción que usarlo para ganar una pelea". Tigre dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"La mayoría consume mucho de ellos entonces". Present Mic dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro que eres tu perrito". Mordred dijo con una lengua en el lancer azul.

"¿Estás intentando comenzar una pelea corta?" Cu gruñe enojado.

"¡No creo que me sigas si lo hacemos! ¡Tráelo, cachorro!" Mordred dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se vuelven hacia Bakugo y lo miran fijamente.

Bakugo parpadeó cuando todos lo miraban y gruñían.

"¡Que se jodan todos! ¡No los míos, imbéciles!" Dijo Bakugo mientras volteaba a todos, pero se detuvo mientras los maestros y el grupo de Pussycats lo fulminaban con la mirada.

"E-eh! ¿Deberíamos detenerlos?" Izuku le pregunta a Archer con una expresión de preocupación.

"No te preocupes. Estos dos siempre lo hacen así. Son como hermanos y hermanas con lo mucho que discuten". Archer dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Izuku parpadeó mientras miraba hacia atrás a los dos y sonríe al ver lo divertido que estaban teniendo con su 'pelea'.

"Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que no me preocupaba por nada. Ahora cuéntame acerca de ti Archer. Tengo curiosidad por ti". Izuku dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"Solo si me cuentas sobre ti también. Tengo curiosidad acerca de cómo es el único Servidor de 6 estrellas. Y tu clase también me interesa más. Nunca supe que había una clase de 'Héroe' antes". Archer dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro. Empecemos con nuestro nombre real, ¿verdad?" Izuku comenzó.

(Fin)

"Eso fue en realidad algo dulce". Medianoche dijo con un suspiro.

"Sí. ¡Izuku viene a salvar a su hija por pura posibilidad de empate y golpea a los malos! Ahora que soy padre, si alguna vez oigo hablar de uno". Dijo Mina asintiendo.

"Me pregunto qué más veremos. Tengo curiosidad si podemos ver otra vez increíble". Iida dijo.

"No tendremos que esperar a que comience el próximo video. Así que use el baño ahora y regrese". Aizawa dijo con un bostezo.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación por unos minutos.

* * *

Y hecho. espero que todos disfruten esto y nos vemos la próxima vez


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Jojo Bizarre adventure  
Y aquí un capítulo que he querido hacer por un tiempo.

MHA x Jojo Bizarre aventura que muchos probablemente querían, pero nunca preguntan.

"Siento que algo extraño sucederá en este video". Momo dijo con un suspiro mientras todos regresaban a la habitación.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Hasta ahora hemos sido testigos de algunos mundos interesantes hasta ahora, pero todos parecen extraños, ya que la vida de Izuku es muy diferente a la de los Izukuque tenemos". Mina dijo con un 'hmm'.

"Sí. Me pregunto qué vamos a ver a continuación. Estoy emocionado ahora". Denki dijo felizmente.

"Mentiría si dijera que no lo fui". Iida dijo con una sonrisa ya que quería ver más poder de Izuku en un mundo diferente.

" Shh , comienza de nuevo". Jiro dijo con un suspiro mientras la pantalla se iluminaba nuevamente.

Izuku estaba mirando al enemigo frente a él.

'Revisión.' Izuku pensó con un gruñido.

Todos los ojos se pueden estrechar en Overhaul.

'Él fue quien ...' Todo pudo pensar enojado antes de eliminar esa ira.

Se acabó ahora. El héroe ganó esa batalla y Sir Nighteye fue un hombre brillante en la última hora de honor.

Algunos de los estudiantes hacen una mueca al recordar este día que sucedió no hace mucho tiempo.

'¿Qué podría ser diferente en este mundo?' Kirishima pensó para sí mismo solemnemente.

"Abandona niño. Sus ataques son predecible y puedo reparar el daño más rápido, entonces me rompen. Su lejos de clase." Overhaul dijo con una mirada estrecha.

"No perderé. Espero evitar el uso de estas nuevas habilidades que aprendo, ya que aún no las domino, pero ahora veo que no puedo permitirme contenerme". Izuku dijo con una mirada estrecha.

"¿Nuevas habilidades? ¿Qué puede hacer este Izuku que el nuestro no puede hacer?" Sero pregunto confundido con el ceño fruncido.

"Quizás aprenda cómo sacar su Quirk de manera diferente". Medianoche sugiere.

"Improbable. Lo dijo una nueva habilidad, no una técnica". Presente Mic dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar entonces". Todo podría decir con una sonrisa.

"Por favor, nada de lo que puedas hacer puede detenerme. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estas 'habilidades secretas' tuyas pueden hacer algo?" Overhaul preguntar con un suspiro.

"Mucho. Quiero decir, hay tantas cosas que puedo hacer en cinco segundos". Izuku dijo con una sonrisa.

"Además, las siguientes líneas son '¿Cinco segundos? Tu más idiota despistado entonces pensé'. Tooyu ". Izuku dijo con aire de suficiencia mientras señalaba a Overhaul.

"Eso no funcionará. No hay manera de que pueda predecir sus próximas palabras exactas de esa manera". Iida dijo con una expresión descortés .

"Quién sabe. Es Deku . Él puede hacer cosas increíbles una vez que obtenga el disco". Dijo Uraraka encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Iida pensara en ello por un momento y luego asintiera.

Ella tenía razón.

"¿Cinco segundos? Tu más idiota despistado entonces pensé". Overhaul dijo con una mirada estrecha antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y jadeó en estado de shock.

"Bueno, maldición. Él sabía sus próximas líneas". Jiro dijo en estado de shock.

"¡Ahora que varonil!" Kirishima dijo con asombro.

"¡Creo que es genial!" Kouta dijo mientras se preguntaba si él también podría hacer eso si practicaba suficiente tiempo.

"Sí ayuda a expulsar al enemigo bastante bien también. Haz que pierdan el foco en shock para crear una apertura". Momo dijo asintiendo.

"Veo que te das cuenta de eso también. Bien". Medianoche dijo con una sonrisa.

'¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!' Repasa el pensamiento mientras Izuku toma esto como una oportunidad de hacer lo que él quiere.

"¡Star Platinum! ¡El mundo!" Izuku dijo mientras un hombre morado aparecía del cuerpo de Izuku como un fantasma, convirtiendo el mundo en un color grisáceo con un sonido de reloj y se congelaba.

Todos los ojos se ensanchan conmocionados por lo que acaban de presenciar.

Izuku no solo invocó a un fantasma, sino que también congeló el tiempo.

"¡SANTA MIERDA QUE ROMPÓ!" Sero dijo en estado de shock.

"G-fantasma. Es un g-fantasma que puede congelar el t-time". Mina dijo con miedo.

Ella tenía mucho miedo de los fantasmas, pero lo escondió bien hasta ahora.

"Oh, gracias a Dios ese trabajo. Me preocupaba que no fuera esta vez". Izuku dijo con un suspiro.

Izuku se tomó esta vez para mirar al hombre morado, también conocido como Star Platinum, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Star Platinum es uno de los más humanos en apariencia de Stands humanoides que había visto, asemejándose a un hombre alto y bien formado de proporciones similares a All Mights lo suficientemente gracioso, si no algo menos musculoso. En el arte de color, su piel es a menudo un matiz entre púrpura, azul y verde. Su cara y cuerpo tienen diferentes colores.

Tiene un cabello largo y fluido con un tono más oscuro sobre los ojos y en el plano frontal de la nariz, borrando la distinción entre cabello y cabeza. Los espacios debajo de sus ojos y en sus mejillas y barbilla son de un color más oscuro, y se dividen claramente desde el espacio alrededor de su nariz y boca. Lleva una gorra en la barbilla y una diadema metálica en tres piezas, la pieza central tiene forma de elipse vertical.

Una línea ondulada corre desde cada brazo hasta la parte frontal de su torso, continuando por sus piernas. Tiene una gama mínima de prendas de vestir y armaduras, incluida una bufanda corta y circular, hombreras con diseño de espiral, guantes largos con tachuelas en la espalda, protectores de rodillas y codo, un taparrabos y botas cortas.

Star Platinum le recuerda a esos espíritus guardianes de los que le habló su padre.

"¿Star Platinum? ¿Acaso Izuku nombró a su fantasma después de una canción de Mike Oldfield?" Jiro pregunta con asombro.

"¿Mike Oldfield? Creo que Izuku escucha su trabajo cuando estudia y se ejercita a veces". Dijo Iida mientras recordaba a Izuku haciendo una lista de música cuando lo veía.

"Increíble." El presente Mic dijo felizmente cuando encontró a alguien que ama a los viejos como él.

"Ya veo, Izuku es un hombre de cultura. Tendré que hacer amistad con él más adelante con algunas de mis colecciones. ¿Conoces algunas de sus canciones por casualidad?" Jiro pregunta.

"Claro. Deku nos muestra su colección que tiene. Dejado ver, él tiene Blink-182, luchadores de Foo, pestañeo del tercer ojo, día verde, boca Smash, Oasis, la descendencia y 311". Dijo Uraraka mientras enumeraba algunas canciones que podía recordar.

"No olvides Sliverchair, Gun N Roses, Kiss y Red Hot Chili Peppers. Hay más, pero esos son los que podemos recordar". Iida agregó.

La ley de Jiro fue gota.

"Creo que encontré un nuevo mejor amigo". Jiro pensó felizmente.

"Como es interesante conocer su gusto por la música, tenemos que seguir mirando". Aizawa dijo con un suspiro.

"Lo siento sensei!" Iida dijo con una reverencia.

Izuku negó con la cabeza, claramente sus pensamientos ya que necesitaba concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos y volverse a Overhaul con fuego en sus ojos.

"Star Platinum ... Haz lo tuyo". Izuku dijo que Star Platinum se lanza en Overhaul y lanza golpes tan rápido como All Mights golpea.

"ORA ORA" ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAORA ! " Star Platinum gritó con cada golpe.

Izuku tuvo cuidado de contener el poder de Star Platinum para no matar a Overhaul, pero quería hacer daño por lo que le hizo a Eri.

"Maldita sea ... odiaría ser una revisión en este momento". Sero dijo de un trago.

"Estoy de acuerdo. No vamos a enojar a Izuku si tiene eso con él". Dijo Mineta con un escalofrío.

"Tch. Coños". Bakugo dijo con un gruñido.

"Si puedes vencer a un fantasma que pareciera tan fuerte como All Might, entonces adelante. Pero si no puedes, cállate". Torodoki dijo con una expresión inexpresiva.

"¿Qué dijiste Half and Half bastard?" Bakugo gritó furiosamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Relájate antes de que te haga". Dijo Aizawa con una mirada, haciendo que los dos se congelaran antes de sentarse y regresar a la pantalla.

Nadie molesta a Aizawa y se sale con la suya.

NINGUNO.

'Guau. Izuku es amable con los niños a una falla. ¡Él sería un padre perfecto! Sin embargo, ¿sería un buen marido? Pixie pensó para sí misma.

Si nadie va a llevarlo, ella lo hará pronto! Hasta ahora él perfecto en sus ojos!

"¡Ya basta! Ya hicimos suficiente". Izuku dijo mientras llamaba a Star Platinum.

'Hmm, quedan dos segundos. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.' Pensó Izuku mientras se volvía hacia el tipo que trataba de llevarse a Aizawa.

"¡Hoy no!" Izuku dijo mientras daba una patada sólida a la basura del hombre con un 2% de poder de Fowl Cowl.

Todos los muchachos hacen una mueca de dolor y se cubren las nalgas ante la idea de obtener su virilidad "por Izuku súper fuerza.

Las chicas se ríen de Izuku dick move o facepalm.

Él regresa a Overhaul y sonríe.

"Y el tiempo se reanuda como siempre". Izuku dijo con un suspiro mientras el tiempo se reanudaba.

Overhaul parpadeó un poco al ver que Izuku estaba de repente junto a uno de sus peones y luego dolor.

¡Muchos de los dolores que no pudo, no pudieron romperse y arreglarse!

Sintió que estaba recibiendo miles de golpes en segundos y le estaban sacando el aire de los pulmones.

El hombre que estaba tratando de robar la voz de Aziwa se quebró mientras gritaba de dolor mientras sostenía sus partes privadas y volcaba.

Overhaul se desmayó por el dolor y el hombre lo hizo tan bien como Izuku se paró sobre ellos con una sonrisa.

"Y por eso no te metas con el héroe. Tenemos más poder y convicción por la justicia de lo que puedas soñar". Izuku dijo mientras golpeaba una pose bastante limpia.

Tenía las piernas un poco separadas y tenía la mano izquierda sobre la cara con los dedos extendidos para ayudarlo a ver y su brazo derecho estaba detrás de él. (Los fanáticos de Jojo sabrán a quién representan pertenecer. Por lo tanto, revisa las reseñas si quieres saber).

"... ¿Qué mierda?" Bakugo pregunta aturdido mientras Uraraka intenta, y falla, contener la risa.

Todos no sabían si reírse o asombrarse.

Era ridículo parecer que sí, pero era una pose bastante limpia y épica.

"Me gusta. Tiene clase". Mina dijo después de un rato.

"Pero es tan extraño". Sero dijo.

"Parar el tiempo y golpear a una persona es extraño. Sin mencionar que Overhaul no lo sintió después de unos segundos. Ahora ESO es extraño". Jiro dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"... Touche".

Izuku dejó de posar y pudo ir a Aziwa para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero se detuvo al escuchar un movimiento detrás de él.

'No ...' pensó Izuku al ver que Overhaul se había fusionado con uno de sus hombres y se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo gigante.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!" Denki dijo en shock horror.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!" El presente micrófono gritó en estado de shock también.

"Ow. Mis oídos". Jiro dijo mientras se frotaba las orejas con dolor.

"Lo siento." Dijo Denki con una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Que demonios!" Izuku gritó en estado de shock.

"¡MORIR!" Overhaul gritó mientras hacía aplastar a Izuku.

"Uno para todos 100% Smash!" Gritó Izuku mientras golpeaba el puño gigante, haciendo que Overhaul chocara contra los techos y saliera a la calle.

"¡GAH!" Izuku se dobló de dolor cuando estalló su brazo izquierdo esta vez.

'Gracias a Dios que uso el brazo izquierdo por instinto, sería malo si uso el brazo derecho'. Izuku pensó mientras seguía Overhaul después de que se recuperara.

"Bueno, al menos era inteligente para usar su otro brazo. Si hubiera usado su brazo derecho, tal vez nunca lo haya visto divertido de nuevo". Iida dijo con un suspiro.

"No nos lo recuerdes". Momo dijo con tristeza.

Ella se entristeció al enterarse del brazo de Izuku y le preocupaba que pudiera volver a usarlo pronto. Es posible que no tenga opción de hacerlo y lo hará antes de renunciar a su carrera de héroe.

Y déjenla a ella y a los otros atrás.

Se detuvo y miró mientras Overhaul se hacía más grande y se elevaba sobre él.

"... Estás TAN compensando algo". Izuku dijo después de un rato.

Mina y Denki se echaron a reír ante eso.

Todos los demás miran a Palpalm a Izuku.

"... No lo entiendo". Kouta dijo con la cabeza inclinada.

"Probablemente es mejor que no lo hagas". Tigre dijo con un suspiro.

"¡MUERE BRAT!" Overhaul gritó mientras hacía aplastar a Izuku de nuevo con dos puños esta vez.

"¡Star Platinum!" Gritó Izuku mientras el hombre violeta salía de nuevo y comenzaba a llorar en los puños de Overhaul, deteniéndolo en seco.

"¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum gritó mientras lograba detener el ataque de Overhaul.

"Hombre. Star Platinum es tan fuerte". Torodoki dijo en sorpresa.

"Y rápido. Lanzó tantos golpes para detener esos gigantes puños". Momo agregó.

"Haz que te preguntes cuánto tiempo lo tuvo". Medianoche dijo.

"Star Platinum: ¡el mundo!" Gritó Izuku mientras se congelaba nuevamente al ver que a pesar del poder de Star Platinum y detener el primer ataque, no podía seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo.

"Está bien. Cinco segundos antes de que los tiempos vuelvan a moverse. Ahora veamos qué puedo hacer". Izuku dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y vio una camioneta llena de gasolina.

"Así que hay un límite de tiempo para su poder. Puedo entender eso". Momo dijo.

"¿Pero cinco segundos? Eso es muy poco por un tiempo para detener el poder, ¿no?" Toru pregunta.

"No del todo. Si bien cinco segundos es una cantidad pequeña, pero para Izuku, que puede moverse más rápido y más libremente, cinco segundos pueden ser cinco minutos para él". Dijo Iida con una gota de sudor por el poder que tenía este Izuku.

"Perfecto." Izuku dijo mientras se dirigía al camión y le pidió a Star Platinum que lo agarrara y lo lanzara a Overhaul.

Llegó a Overhaul con él y comenzó a golpearlo para aumentar la fuerza del ataque.

"Deberias hacer eso." Izuku dijo mientras le quedaban dos segundos más.

"No voy a mentir, esperaba que use un rodillo de vapor por alguna razón". Mina dijo con un puchero.

"Yo también lo hice por alguna razón". Mandalay dijo con un puchero también.

Él salta y mira alrededor.

Vio a los otros héroes luchando y decidió hacer algo sobre ese tipo grande muy rápido.

Izuku se acercó al tipo grande que le envió Star Platinum.

Star Platinum llora sobre él DURO y regresó a Izuku.

"Y hecho." Izuku dijo que el tiempo se reanudaba una vez más.

El tipo grande se cayó mientras tose un poco de sangre y el camión tuvo una poderosa explosión.

"¡Mierda! ¡Hizo tanto en cinco segundos !?" Kirishima dijo en shock asombrado.

"Quiero hacer eso también". Kouta dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

Las Wild Pussycats sudan bajo el pensamiento de Kouta aprendiendo 'El Mundo' que llama.

Oh el daño que podría hacerse.

"¡DEKU!" Overhaul gritó de dolor / ira y supo que estaba detrás de eso de alguna manera.

Escudriñó el área, buscando a Izuku, sin saber que su objetivo estaba detrás de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¡ORAORAORAORAORORA!" Star Platinum gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar en Overhaul nuevamente, pero esta vez, con toda la fuerza de su poder.

Una vez que Izuku terminó, él sonrió y señaló la caída de Overhaul.

"Tus últimas líneas serán '¡Maldito Deku! ¡MALDITO!' Tooyu! " Izuku dijo.

"¡Maldito Deku! ¡MALDITO!" Overhaul gritó cuando finalmente fue derrotado.

"Wow. Forma de agregar insultos a lesiones Izuku". Dijo Mineta con una gota de sudor.

"Pero fue merecido. Confía en mí". Tsuyu dijo con una cara feliz.

Izuku aterrizó al lado del cuerpo de Overhaul y dejó que perdiera el aliento.

Le costaba respirar, ya que su Stand requería tanto enfoque y energía.

Apenas logra hacer que parezca simple para esta pelea.

"Yo gano." Izuku dijo mientras caía de cansancio.

(Fin)

"Ya veo. Entonces Izuku tiene mucho poder para enfocarse en hacer lo que quiera. Eso es interesante". Momo dijo que estaba revisando los poderes de Star Platinum.

"Sí. Me pregunto si a sus otros les gusta Star Platinum en ese mundo. Eso sería genial". Mina dijo mientras pensaba en tener su propio "Stand" como ella los llama.

"Eso sería interesante, pero creo que es mejor si solo Izuku lo tiene. Imagen de un villano con un poder para detener el tiempo". Medianoche dijo con un escalofrío.

"Sí. Eso sería lo mejor". Kirishima asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir más, aparece un resplandor en la sala y llegan tres personas nuevas.

Mirio Togata sostenía la mano de Eri mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Bueno, esto es extraño". Mirio dijo.

"¿Quién me alejó de mis bebés?" Mei Hatsume exigió enojado.

"...¿Qué?" Dijo Mina en estado de shock.

* * *

¡Y hecho!

Espero que todos disfruten este, ya que me divertí mucho haciéndolo.

De todos modos, deja un comentario sobre lo que pensabas de él y nos vemos la próxima vez.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo DBZ  
¡Y aquí el próximo capítulo!

Aquí el próximo capítulo! ¡Espero que todos disfruten este! ¡He recibido una solicitud para esta, como Persona 5, y finalmente encontré mi musa! Así que lo escribiré pronto.

* * *

DBZ Xenoverse 2 Futuro de Gohan Arc. 

* * *

Todos estaban llenando a los recién llegados de lo que se había mostrado hasta ahora.

Huelga decir que fueron un shock.

"Ya veo. Así que estamos viendo Izuku de mundos diferentes. Miento si digo que no estaba interesado en esto". Mirio dijo con una sonrisa mientras estaba emocionado de ver lo poderoso que podía ser Izuku en los otros mundos.

"Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Izuku siendo un héroe de nuevo". Eri dijo feliz.

"Espero ver muchos nuevos bebés potenciales que pueda hacer con estos mundos". Mei dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

"Bueno, claro que todos están de acuerdo con esto hasta ahora. Pero también debemos advertir que algunos de estos pueden ser ... gráficos". Dijo Denki con una sonrisa tímida.

"Sí. Por lo que sabemos, podemos ver a Izuku como un villano en un mundo y al siguiente podría ser un caso mental en el siguiente. Al azar realmente". Dijo Mina.

"Ya veo. Bueno, hay muchos mundos, así que eso es posible. Pero estoy seguro de que estaremos bien si la persona que nos trajo aquí incluso sale un poco desagradable". Mei dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien. Ahora todos estamos atrapados, toma asiento, el video está comenzando". Aizawa dijo cansadamente mientras señalaba la pantalla.

El trío asintió y miró a su alrededor para sentarse.

Mei se sentó junto a Mina y Mirio se sentó junto a All Might con Eri entre ellos.

Eri mira a All Might y parpadea.

'Este es el que mira Izuku también, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si puedo hablar con él sobre Izuku más tarde. Eri pensó para sí misma mientras volvía a la pantalla.

La pantalla muestra a un Izuku adulto volando a través de destruir edificios.

Izuku llevaba un gi naranja con una camisa azul debajo. Su cara tenía una cicatriz que bajaba por su cara izquierda.

Pero lo más impactante es que a Izuku le faltaba su brazo izquierdo.

Todos se avergüenzan al sentarse en el sitio de Izuku perdiéndose un brazo y todavía parecen listos para luchar.

"¿Qué pasa con el brazo de Izuku?" Momo pregunta con los ojos abiertos a Izuku condicionado.

"No lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase, no parece estar frenando en los ciegos". Mirio dijo con ojos pequeños.

"Y ese atuendo, ese atuendo de artista marcial. Por lo tanto, es seguro asumir que también es un luchador en este mundo". Medianoche dijo con sus brazos cruzados.

¡Tienes que darte prisa! ¡La gente está en peligro! Izuku pensó para sí mismo mientras volaba tan rápido como podía hacia la zona de donde venían los gritos.

"¡IZUKU!" Sonó una voz.

Izuku mira hacia abajo y vio un mohawk naranja como el cabello con un traje negro y verde.

Izuku tenía curiosidad sobre quién el hombre sabía su nombre, pero el símbolo que estaba en el traje de hombre le dio su respuesta.

El símbolo de Cintas rojas.

"¿Cintas rojas? ¿Quiénes son?" Presente Mic pregunte.

"No tengo idea. Debe ser algún tipo de grupo que esté detrás del daño que está pasando". Todo podría decir con un gruñido.

"Eso tendría sentido. Y sobre la base de cómo actúa Izuku, han estado haciendo un buen trabajo". Torodoki dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Otro androide ?! Y este parece más fuerte que los otros dos. Esto es malo". Izuku dijo mientras volaba y aterrizaba frente al Android y preparaba su posición de combate.

El Android hizo lo mismo, pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, un brillo brillante apareció detrás de Izuku, haciendo que Izuku lo mirara y viera que alguien había llegado.

Esta persona resultó ser Mirio ya que ya era su posición de combate en el Android.

"¡Oye, yo!" Mirio dijo sorprendido al verse en la pantalla.

"Ya veo. Supongo que estos dos trabajarán juntos aquí contra el tipo grande". Jiro dijo con una sonrisa.

"Espero que estén bien. Este no es un enemigo normal". Kouta dijo con preocupación frunciendo el ceño.

"Estoy seguro de que los dos estarán bien. De esto se trata Izuku". Iida dijo confidencialidad.

Izuku levanta una ceja al llegar Mirio, pero otros se encogen de hombros y giran para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo.

"Destruiré al hijo de Toshinori". El Android dijo con una voz monótona.

Todo el turno del héroe pro sonroja a All Might.

'¡¿Él es mi hijo en este mundo?' Todo podría pensar felizmente como lo hizo ver a Izuku como un hijo.

Pero también estaba triste por el hecho de que a su hijo le faltaba su brazo.

Miro carga en el Android sin dudarlo.

"¡No te dejaré 16 #! ¡Tendrás que vencerme primero!" Mirio gritó mientras lanzaba un golpe, pero Android 16 lo atrapó con facilidad y luego lanzó su propio golpe, pero Mirio logró rodar hacia un lado antes de que pudiera golpear, lo que le dio a Izuku una oportunidad de aterrizar una rodilla en 16 # cara, haciendo volar a un edificio.

"¡Come esto! ¡Kamehameha!" Gritó Izuku mientras cargaba un poco de energía azul en su brazo y disparaba con un gran rayo hacia el Android.

"¡Galick Gun Fire!" Gritó Mirio mientras usaba ambos brazos para disparar un rayo púrpura tan grande como el ataque de Izuku.

Los rayos hacen estallar el edificio tan pronto como se conecta.

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos ante la potencia pura que muestran los dos.

"¡ESO ES IMPRESIONANTE! ¡QUIERO HACER ESO!" Mina alegremente.

Todos están de acuerdo. Eso fue asombroso.

"... No funcionó". Izuku dijo con una mirada furiosa y apretando los dientes cuando vio 16 # solo salió de las ruinas ahumadas de la casa sin ningún daño.

"Hombre. Él es mucho más fuerte de lo que recuerdo". Mirio dijo con una expresión de sorpresa mientras preparaba su posición de combate una vez más.

"Parece que voy a tener que irme todo entonces". Izuku dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

"¡DECIR AH!" Izuku gritó que sus ojos se volvieron de un verde más brillante y su pelo, que era negro al principio, se volvió dorado con espinas.

"¡Tengo que ponerme serio también entonces, Kaioken!" Mirio gritó cuando su cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto en un color rojo-ish.

"También tienen poderes. Hombre, odiaría pelear con estos dos". Sero dijo de un trago.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Parece que son poderosos con sus poderes, pero estoy más interesado en el pelo y los ojos de Izuku. Cambian drásticamente". Momo dijo al ver lo diferente que era ahora.

"No tengo ni idea, pero me gusta". Present Mic dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que sí." Aizawa dijo con un eyeroll.

Los dos cargan contra Android 16 con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando puñetazos y patadas al Android, pero quedaron fuera del partido, ya que el enemigo siguió esquivando sus ataques ycontrarrestándolos

Mirio retrocede y carga otro ataque.

"¡Vete al infierno! FINNNAAALLL FLLLLLAAAASSSSHHHH!" Gritó Mirio mientras disparaba su movimiento más fuerte en el Android.

Izuku se desmarca y aparece detrás de 16 # y carga su propio movimiento.

"¡Es hora de convertirse en chatarra 16 #!" Izuku gritó mientras disparaba un golpe de Ki con todo lo que podía reunir.

El Android no pudo moverse a tiempo y fue alcanzado por ambas explosiones.

Izuku no se detuvo para ver que la explosión sacó Android 16 mientras cargaba con una mirada feroz que hizo un movimiento de patada.

Su patada fue atrapada por un brazo y luego lo tiró al suelo.

"Te destruiré, Hijo de Toshinori". Dijo Android 16, ya que fue un gran daño por esos ataques.

"¡Qué tan fuerte es esa cosa! ¡Simplemente tomó esas dos explosiones muertas y todavía se mueve como si nada hubiera pasado!" Kirishima dijo en estado de shock ya que estaba bastante seguro de que incluso All Might en su aspecto habría sido un brindis por esos ataques.

"Esto solo muestra lo poderoso que es este tipo ¿eh?" Dijo Pixie con una gota de sudor ante la idea de luchar contra esa cosa en la pantalla.

"Afortunadamente no tenemos que luchar contra eso". El presente Mic dijo con un ligero trago.

Mirio se lanza a 16 # y lo patea en la cara.

"¡Deja que termine esto!" Mirio gritó cuando él y Android 16 # comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a velocidad tan rápido, su movimiento se veía borroso y estaban volando alrededor del cielo.

Mirio fue golpeado en el intestino, haciendo crujidos y escupiendo sangre antes de golpear con el puño doble el edificio que estaban arriba, destruyéndolo en pedazos por la fuerza con la que Mirio fue golpeado.

"Owwww". Mirio gruñó mientras Android 16 ascendía lentamente a Mirio.

"Peleaste bien joven, pero fallaste. Destruiré a Izuku". 16 # dijo mientras sostenía su mano hacia Mirio y estaba a punto de matar a Mirio.

"Maldición ..." dijo Denki en estado de shock al ver cuán rápido estaban peleando.

Eri jadeó de miedo cuando vio que Mirio estaba a punto de morir.

'¡NO!' Eri pensó que no quería que esto sucediera.

Pero dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo al ver a cierta persona salvar el día.

"¡No, no lo hagas!" Izuku gritó cuando apareció delante de Android 16 de repente y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, haciendo que 16 # volara lejos de Mirio con Izuku volando detrás de él y golpeando mientras todavía estaban en el aire.

Carga un Ki en su mano y lo dispara a través del cofre 16, haciendo un gran agujero y matando al Android.

Izuku aterrizó en el suelo y cayó de rodillas exhausto, su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

"¡Sí! ¡Izuku y Mirio ganaron!" Toru aplaudió feliz mientras agitaba sus brazos para mostrar lo feliz que estaba.

"Mierda, cálmate. Por supuesto que ganarían. Su oponente no era más que un robot". Dijo Bakugo con un eyeroll, pero estaba claro que los dos combatientes ganaron la batalla.

Mirio logra levantarse del suelo con un gemido y sacar algo de su cinturón y presionar el botón en la parte superior.

Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar lentamente.

Mei presta más cerca a la nueva tecnología. Ella estaba pensando en cómo copiar ese elemento de curación.

Mirio cojea al lado de Izuku.

"¿Estás bien, Izuku?" Pregunto Miro mientras ayudaba a Izuku a ponerse de pie.

"Sí. Estaré bien. Solo me falta un momento para recuperar el aliento". Izuku respondió asintiendo mientras recuperaba la respiración.

"Tan bueno. Me preocupaba que te lastimaría mucho si no podía mantenerte a salvo". Mirio dijo con un suspiro.

"Heh. Supongo que vienes del futuro con la forma en que conocías mi nombre y mi brillante resplandor. Me alegra ver que el futuro tendrá fuertes supervisores". Izuku dijo felizmente.

"Así que Mirio es del futuro ¿eh? Eso tendría sentido sobre cómo se presenta". Tokoyami dijo con un 'hmm'.

Los ojos de Mei tenían estrellas en sus ojos.

'¡El viaje en el tiempo es posible!' Mei pensó felizmente.

"Eso significa que este Izuku y Mirio nunca se encontraron antes de esta pelea". Torodoki dijo sorprendido de lo bien que los dos trabajan juntos.

"Parece que los héroes siempre serán héroes". Tsuyu dijo felizmente.

Los dos solo sonríen antes de que sus ojos se ensanchen con horror cuando sienten una enegía más poderosa a su izquierda, haciéndoles girar rápidamente y preparar su posición de lucha.

Un hombre pálido de piel azul y cabello blanco, con una línea en ambas mejillas que va desde los ojos hasta la mandíbula. Inicialmente, viste ropas rojas que cubren todo su de él, lleva una armadura blanca con el símbolo de los Interruptores del tiempo en el centro y una correa marrón alrededor del cuello. También usa pantalones tipo capa que cubren sus piernas, dejando solo un par de zapatos rojos para ser visibles. Él también usa pulseras grises.

'Mira. ¡¿Él aquí también ?! Mirio pensó con preocupación fruncir el ceño.

"Mirio parece conocer a este hombre". Medianoche dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Y basándome en mi reacción, no es bueno". Mirio dijo con el ceño fruncido de su lado desde la pantalla.

"Esto no es bueno". Mandalay dijo mientras se mordía los labios preocupada.

"Lo consiguieron. Estos dos no perderán tan fácilmente". Eri dijo que tenía fe porque sabía que sus dos héroes ganarían.

"Heh. Izuku Yagi, tu potencial es increíble. Debo añadirlo a mi propio poder". Mira dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Ven y pruébalo! Te aseguro que no será fácil". Izuku dijo con un gruñido mientras disparaba una explosión de Ki en Mira y Mirio se llevó dos dedos a la frente y estaba acumulandoenergía en las puntas.

Izuku se lanza a Mira y los dos intercambiaban golpes tras golpes, pero Izuku no estaba haciendo mucho daño a su enemigo.

"Eres fuerte, pero soy muy superior a ti". Mira dijo con tono aburrido.

Izuku respondió con un puñetazo en la cara mientras se transformaba en su forma Super Sayian y hacía que Mira retrocediera.

"¿Q-qué? No deberías poder lastimarme, ni siquiera en tu forma Super Sayian". Mira dijo en estado de shock.

"Eres fuerte, pero careces de un entrenamiento formal por lo que yo sé. ¡Asumes con tu poder que nadie puede vencerlo, pero te mostraré lo equivocado que estás!" Gritó Izuku mientras se lanzaba a Mira una vez más, pero esta vez, con más poder y empuje.

"Oh, eso tuvo que herir el orgullo". Dijo Denki con una risita.

"Espero que Izuku no esté tratando de enojarlo más. Eso suena como una mala idea". Dijo Mineta con preocupación frunciendo el ceño.

"Creo que Izuku sabe que se volvería más descuidado si le da clases y se enoja más. Sabe que algunos luchadores con cabeza de bigotes atacarán más y abrirán más abusos para obtener la victoria". Aizawa dijo con una sonrisa.

Mira, odiando que fuera una conferencia de un débil, decidió pelear de verdad y se encontró con Izuku a mitad de camino.

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de encontrarse, Izuku sonrió burlonamente mientras saltaba sobre Mira cuando un taladro como una viga lo golpeó.

Mirio había disparado su ataque cuando Izuku estaba distrayendo a Mira por él.

"¡Su trabajo en equipo está a punto!" Mina dijo con asombro.

"Estoy sorprendido de lo bien que los dos pueden trabajar juntos hasta ahora". Ojiro dijo con una expresión de sorpresa.

El daño fue poderoso, pero también hizo que Mira se enojara aún más cuando su energía comenzó a destellar.

Izuku y Mirio estaban jadeando ya que todavía estaban exhaustos por su pelea antes de la llegada de Mira, pero no iban a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Mira se lanza antes de que Izuku y Mirio puedan reaccionar, Mira los golpea en sus entrañas, enviándolos a volar.

Mira los sigue, los agarra por los tobillos y los gira a toda velocidad y los arroja al suelo, formando cráteres con la fuerza pura de Mira.

"¡MORIR!" Gritó Mira mientras disparaba un fuerte golpe de Ki contra los dos.

"¡NO!" Todos gritaron de miedo por los dos en vidas.

Eri parece lista para romper a llorar ante lo que tiene delante.

Izuku y Mirio se preparan para el impacto, pero nunca llegaron.

Antes de que la explosión pudiese golpear a los dos luchadores, una persona con cabello dorado aparece de la nada con una espada y corta la explosión en dos, haciendo que las explosiones se separen de sus objetivos y sobrevuelen inofensivamente.

Izuku y Mirio miran sorprendidos a la nueva llegada antes de que los ojos de Mirio se amplíen en estado de shock cuando Izuku estaba parado allí con un ceño fruncido.

Porque quien estaba allí era alguien a quien los dos conocían bien.

Una Eri de veinte años estaba de pie frente a ellos con su cabello brillando como la forma Izuku Súper Sayian y era bastante alta, de pie alrededor de 6'7. Ella usa una gabardina negra del estilo de la Guerra Mundial con un cuello forrado de piel y un suéter verde oliva debajo, pantalones verde oliva con vendas de colores más claros alrededor de sus espinillas y botas con cordones de color marrón.

Todo el mundo pestañea a un adulto. Eri estaba de pie frente a Mirio e Izuku con aspecto de luchador.

Eri mira con asombro a su otro yo salvando a Izuku y Mirio del peligro por una vez.

'Ese podría ser yo un día'. Eri pensó felizmente.

Mirio sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Eri felizmente.

Mira gruñe a ella.

"Eri ... Debería haber sabido que aparecerás para detenerme". Mira dijo mientras miraba a la dama enfrente de ella.

"¡No dejaré que lastimes a Izuku o Mirio! Así que si no quieres morir aquí, te sugiero que corras". Eri dijo fríamente mientras miraba al hombre frente a ella.

"¿Eri? ¿¡Esa Eri !?" Izuku dijo en estado de shock.

"S-sí. Esa Eri. Ella es mi tipo de jefe. Sin embargo, se supone que no debe estar aquí. ¡Esto rompe las reglas del viaje en el tiempo!" Mirio dijo de un trago mientras se levantaba.

"Ya veo. Entonces, esta versión de Eri es del futuro y está a cargo de los policías de viajes en el tiempo". Momo dijo sorprendida.

"Creo que ella creció bien si puede tener tanto éxito a una edad temprana". Todo pudo decir mientras le daba a Eri una suave sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojarse avergonzada.

'No estaba listo para hoy. Como para nada ". Pensó Izuku mientras se levantaba del suelo y se ponía en pie.

"Discutiremos eso más tarde. Pero por ahora, ¡pongamos fin a Mira!" Eri dijo mientras levantaba su Ki más alto.

Izuku y Mirio asintieron y también flamearon sus Ki's.

Izuku se lanza con Eri.

Mirio voló.

"Deja que lo vea manejar esto". Dijo Mirio mientras ponía sus manos en el cielo y comenzaba a concentrarse en reunir energía.

Todos levantaron una ceja al ver que Mirio estaba alejando algo de la pelea. Pero encogerse de hombros ya que se enterarán más tarde.

Volviendo a Eri e Izuku, podemos ver que los dos están presionando a Mira con su abrumador trabajo en equipo.

Mira hizo para disparar a Eri, pero Izuku pateó su brazo, haciendo que la explosión volara inofensivamente sobre su cabeza.

Eri tomó este cambio para atacar. Ella sacó dos brazos y desencadenó una poderosa ráfaga de Ki.

"Evil Explosion!" Eri gritó el ataque cuando Mira salió volando.

El fuego de Izuku multiplica el estallido de Ki después de Mira, cada golpe y daño.

"Guau. El trabajo en equipo es increíble". Medianoche dijo con asombro.

"No he visto un trabajo en equipo así en mucho tiempo fuera del grupo Wild Wild Pussycats". Aizawa con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en su crecimiento estudiantil.

"Estoy de acuerdo. No muchos héroes tienen un trabajo en equipo como este. Esto se basa en la confianza de años de trabajo conjunto". Tigre dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Estás empezando a molestarme!" Gritó Mira mientras disparaba una ráfaga de Ki oscura mientras se recuperaba de los ataques y golpeaba a Eri, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Izuku no había tenido tiempo y se lanzó a Mira con todo su poder.

Mira vio esto y decidió encontrarse con él a mitad de camino.

Los dos cargan el uno contra el otro y arrojan sus attcks antes de encontrarse en el medio.

Los dos hicieron una onda de choque que hizo que todo volara por la presión del poder.

Los dos intercambiaban golpes después de golpes, produciendo ondas de choque después de que aparecieran ondas de choque.

Los estudiantes de la UA parpadean en estado de shock. No han visto algo así desde que presenciaron All Might Fight to Nomu.

'Tal poder.' Los héroes pro pensaron asombrados.

Izuku pierde la parada cuando patea en el estómago, enviando volar a través de algunos edificios por la fuerza del ataque.

Mira estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero luego Eri apareció frente a él y le dio un uppercut en la mandíbula, lo envió hacia el cielo hacia Mirio.

Mirio sonrió porque su ataque más fuerte estaba listo.

"¡Come esto! ¡La última Genkidama!" Mirio gritó que arrojó sus manos hacia abajo con la esfera azul gigante siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos.

Mira logró detener su movimiento a tiempo para ver que la bola gigante se acercaba a él.

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos ante la gran bola de energía que Mirio construyó mientras Izuku y Eri luchaban.

"Mierda, solo mierda". Torodoki dijo sorprendido.

"Bueno, ahora vemos por qué él está recolectando energía. Eso parece lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir todo el planeta". Jiro dijo con una gota de sudor.

"Esencia del Cielo y la Tierra ¿eh? ¡Qué nombre tan apropiado para tal ataque!" Tomoko dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que sabía lo que significa el nombre.

Era apropiado para un héroe.

"¡NO! ¡NO PERDERÉ A UN MANOJO DE DÉBILES!" Gritó Mira enojada mientras disparaba su explosión de Ki más fuerte en el Genkidama.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Mira mientras ponía todo lo que tenía en su ataque, alejando al Genkidama.

Pero antes de que pudiera sobre el poder, ¡fue atacado por la espalda por tres poderosas ráfagas de Ki!

"¡Arg!" Mira gritó de dolor ya que sabía quién le había disparado por la espalda, lo que le hizo perder el enfoque y dejar que Genkidama lo golpeara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Mira, ya que estaba muy dolorido y la luz cegó a los tres luchadores.

Después de que el brillo del ataque terminó, el trío vio a Mira caer al suelo y aterrizar con un GRAN GUSTO!

"Maldición ... ya sabes que está muerto". Shoji dijo con un silbido.

"Amigo. Demasiado pronto, hombre". Denki dijo con un suspiro.

El trío voló y aterrizó frente a la fuertemente herida Mira mientras luchaba por levantarse del suelo.

"Sobre Mira. Ganamos". Eri dijo fríamente mientras sacaba su espada.

"No. ¡NO! ¡Incluso si hay tres de ustedes, cómo podría haber perdido! ¡Se supone que debo ser el más fuerte!" Mira gruñe airadamente.

"Perdiste porque pensabas que eras el más fuerte. No tienes entrenamiento. No tienes experiencia real contra alguien poderoso". Izuku dijo sabiamente, haciendo que Mira se detuviera.

'¿No experiencia? ¿No está lloviendo? Nunca pensé en eso. Siempre logro dominar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. Pero me olvidé de resolverlos. ¡Mi poder necesita práctica! ¡Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto! Mira pensó con enojo mientras lograba ponerse de pie.

Todos los héroes del profesional asintieron con la cabeza.

No importa cuán poderoso sea tu Quirk o poder, si no los entrenas y ganas experiencias en la batalla, siempre perderás.

Aprenden de la manera difícil.

Los héroes más jóvenes lo pensaron por un momento y se lo tomaron en serio ya que vieron de primera mano lo que sucede cuando no entrenas a tu Quirk.

"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces. Parece que tengo mucho en lo que pensar. Debería agradecerte, Izuku. Eres tan sabio y poderoso como he oído. ¡Hasta la próxima!" Mira dijo mientras volaba de repente a alta velocidad.

Eri estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero fue detenida por Izuku.

"Déjalo ir. Ganamos y no deberíamos desperdiciar más energía, entonces ya lo hicimos". Izuku le dijo a ella.

Parece que Eri quería decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Está bien Izuku. Lo dejaré ir esta vez". Dijo Eri mientras se reducía a su cabello normal y blanco mientras Izuku reducía su cabello normal negro y verde.

"Parece que Izuku sigue siendo amable incluso en un mundo diferente". Eri dijo feliz.

"Sí. Estoy feliz de que la lucha haya terminado y puedan descansar". Momo dijo con un suspiro mientras estaba preocupada por cuánto tiempo iban a luchar.

"Hombre. Creciste Eri. Si no lo conocía mejor, envejeces siete años". Izuku dijo mientras miraba a Eri de arriba abajo.

"Uh, sí. Han sido unos años para mí". Eri dijo tímidamente.

"Ya veo. Bueno, estoy feliz de verte convertido en una mujer joven. Estoy orgulloso de ti". Izuku dijo feliz mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Eri.

"H-hey. Ahora soy una mujer adulta. No puedes estar acariciándome ahora". Eri dijo con un puchero.

Mirio sonrió cuando vio a Eri con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando que le gustaba que la acariciaran.

'A ella le gusta esto.' Mirio pensó con una leve risa mientras quería darles a los dos su momento antes de regresar a la base.

"¡Aww esto tan lindo!" Toru chilla feliz por lo lindo que los dos son el uno con el otro.

"Veo que te gusta ser acariciada Eri". Mirio bromeó ligeramente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Eri, haciéndola fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

"Es bueno ver que incluso como adulto, Izuku nunca perderá su corazón". Torodoki dijo felizmente.

"De todos modos, aunque me encanta quedarme y chatear, pero tengo que hacer algo ahora". Izuku dijo mientras giraba hacia la ciudad que todavía estaba bajo ataque.

'Ese derecho. Izuku va a esa ciudad y ... Eri pensó frunciendo el ceño antes de cerrar los ojos para hablar.

"¡Izuku! Iré contigo. Esta vez ... ¡Esta vez! ¡No te detendré!" Eri comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por una voz en su cabeza.

"¿Esta vez? ¿Ocurrió algo la última vez que luchó con Izuku?" Denki pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"Debe hacer algo por lo que Izuku solo tiene un brazo ..." dijo Jiro suavemente mientras conectaba los puntos.

"Oh, OH ..." dijo Denki mientras entendía.

"¿Pero por qué Eri está tan desesperada por esto? ¿Qué pasará si Izuku se va?" Pregunto Shoji frunciendo el ceño.

Los héroes pro entienden lo que Eri quiere decir y fruncen el ceño con tristeza.

Izuku morirá si va a esa ciudad y lucha solo.

"¡Eri no! ¡No puedes ir! ¡Sabes que no permites cambiar los plazos de esta manera!" La voz gritó.

'¡Lo sé! Pero si no voy, Izuku lo hará. ¡Izuku lo hará! Eri pensó en la voz con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Hay algo mal Eri? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Izuku pregunta con una expresión de preocupación.

"¡Tienes que detener a Mirio!" La voz suplicaba a Mirio que estaba en la cerca de qué hacer.

"Si estás aquí, todo crecido. Eso significa que Mei logrará construir su máquina del tiempo y el futuro es salvar ¿verdad?" Izuku dijo en voz baja.

"Entonces eso significa que esta batalla tiene un propósito. Eso es suficiente para mí". Izuku dijo con una sonrisa suave mientras Eri tenía lágrimas en sus ojos ahora.

Todos los ojos se ensanchan cuando todos se conectan con los puntos sobre por qué Eri está tan triste por dejar solo a Izuku.

"Amigo. No puede ..." dijo Denki en voz baja.

"Es un héroe. Luchará hasta la muerte si se trata de salvar una vida. Y el hecho de que Eri es del futuro ..." Momo agregó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver que Izuku estaba conectado con los puntos y no estaba conectado. Te asusta morir

"Eso no es justo". Dijo Uraraka frunciendo el ceño.

"Nunca lo es ..." Torodoki dijo con un gruñido ante la idea de que alguien tan cerca de su corazón muriera sin hacer algo al respecto.

Mei no podría estar feliz de saber que ella hizo algo tan increíble, mientras que un amigo cercano estaba a punto de morir.

"¡Ahora Izuku! ¡No puedes!" Eri beg.

"Eri ... Parece que has hecho un buen amigo". Izuku dijo mientras señalaba a Mirio que estaba preocupado por Eri.

"No puedes dejar atrás a un buen amigo, ¿verdad?" Izuku dijo mientras le daba a Eri una última palmadita en la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y volverse súper sayian y volar hacia el cielo.

"¡No, espera!" Eri grita con las manos extendidas como si tratara de impedir que Izuku se fuera, pero Mirio se adelantó y sacudió su cabeza hacia ella.

Izuku le dio a Eri una última mirada antes de irse.

Eri y Mirio lo ven volar cuando Eri tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Como lo hizo Eri que estaba viendo la escena.

Mirio solo podía abrazarla cuando lloraba en sus brazos al descubrir que su otro yo no podía salvar a alguien tan querido por ella, ya que recordaba la muerte de Sir Nighteye y cómo sería destrozado si no podía salvar a Izuku en su mundo también. .

La muerte de uno de los aliados es suficientemente mala.

Kouta se baja el sombrero a los ojos para esconder sus lágrimas al sentir el dolor familiar de perder a alguien cerca de él.

Es como perder a sus padres de nuevo.

Pero sabía en el fondo, Izuku no querría que lo mantuviera de nuevo y esperara el futuro.

(Avance rápido en el tiempo)

Mirio estaba en una habitación grande llena de pergaminos con dos personas.

"No pensé que Eri se hubiera visto tan afectada por esto". La joven que le gusta un niño dijo con tristeza.

"¿En serio? ¿Son realmente tan tontos?" Denki preguntó a Angirly mientras sabía lo difícil que sería para alguien si pasaban por lo que Eri hizo en la pantalla.

"¿Estás bromeando?". Acaba de conocer a su mentor, que era básicamente el padre que nunca tuvo y lo vio volar a una batalla en la que iba a morir. ¿¡Cómo no pudiste pensar que esto iba a afectarla !? " Mirio dijo enojado.

"Cálmate Mirio. Te estás poniendo emocional". El anciano dijo.

"¡NO! Cada vez que hablamos, los dioses siempre encuentran la manera de herir a los mortales o esquivar lo que realmente importa. Primero, engañaba a Eri para que creyera que había roto una regla de la que nadie nos hablaba y la hacía pensar que cometió un pecado mayor. entonces nunca podrá reírse. Entonces, anciano kai por aquí, le echa un vistazo literario a las chicas y no hará nada a menos que se lo prometan a sus chicas en vivo o lindas. Los entiendo chicos, no sé cómo les va a las personas que no lo han hecho crecí como ustedes dos, ¡pero nunca se tomó el tiempo para entendernos! " Mirio explotó hacia ellos, haciéndolos retroceder en estado de shock.

"Miren, solo miren. Lo siento por enojarme, pero al ritmo que vamos, todos vamos a perder nuestras casas si ustedes dos no cuidan mejor a los que supuestamente defienden y cuidan". solo puedo hacer mucho solo y ustedes dos no están ayudando. Voy a controlar a Eri y cuando regrese, haré el siguiente desplazamiento de forma correcta ". Mirio dijo mientras giraba y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

"Por Dios. Tuvo que dárnoslo directamente, eh". El élder Kai dijo con un suspiro.

"Pero él tiene razón. Siempre asumimos que lo que hacemos es normal y está por encima de los demás sin siquiera pensar en ello. Necesitamos acercarnos más a todos a quienes ayudamos a mejorar nuestras cargas". Chronoa (el nombre real del Supremo Kai of Time) dijo con un suspiro de neumático mientras miraba el pergamino que estaba jugando la muerte de Izuku.

'¿Cuántas muertes mortales hemos causado a causa de nuestras fechorías?' Pensó para sí misma mientras se alejaba del pergamino y comenzaba a alejarse.

(Fin)

Nadie habló cuando terminó.

Nadie tienen idea de qué decir.

Parece que ellos fueron dioses en ese mundo que causaron daño a los mortales sin darse cuenta y la muerte de Izuku los lastimó.

"Sugiero que todos se aclaren la cabeza. Esto fue mucho más pesado de lo que pensamos que sería". Dijo Aizawa mientras miraba sombríamente a sus estudiantes.

Nadie discute con él y se fue.

'Izuku ... No importa el mundo o el tiempo. Siempre pelearás por qué derecho. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, mi hijo. Hiciste bien el mundo por apegarte a tus valores, aunque sabías que tu muerte estaba justo frente a ti. Todos pudieron pensar mientras le hacía una oración a Izuku Yagi por la paz en la otra vida.

Para su hijo de otro mundo.

* * *

Sé que el final del video estuvo un poco afuera. Pero los 'dioses' en el universo de Dragon Ball siempre parecen joder más que hacer bien a las personas. Demonios, sé que muchos tienden a cagarle a Shin por hacer un mal trabajo, pero debemos recordar que tenía un 'mentor' que estaba con él y que básicamente era inútil.

Luego están Beerus y Whis. No tengo que decir cuánto joden, ¿verdad?

Suprem Kai del tiempo básicamente hace lo que quiere si es fácil para ella y tiende a ser un "pequeño" infantil.

Honestamente, Shin es el único dios bueno que ha estado haciendo más de lo que puede manejar porque nadie lo está ayudando. .


End file.
